A New Family Member in the Cohen House 062811
by data2link
Summary: What if there was another kid introduced into the family- A girl, around 14, really cute. Will the tables be turned from Ryan? Will he get jealous? Updated : - As of 06-28-11 I am updating the first 7 chapters to be in story form - One at a time :
1. A New Family Member in the Cohen House

OK, I was thinking…What if there was another kid introduced into the family- a girl, around 14, really cute. This is my idea, hope it's ok. It's my first try at it. :)

**Chapter 1: **

Seth: and Ryan just got home and walk in through the front door. As they walk in, they see Sandy and Kirsten in the living room with a young girl. She's cute- 14 years old. Seth right away recognizes who it is.

"Amanda? Hey?... How's it going?" He's puzzled about why she's here.

Ryan looks at Seth and has no idea who this person is, He just stands there and kind of puts his hand up as if to wave hi without actually saying anything. Sandy senses the uneasiness of Ryan and chimes in right away:

"Hey guys, come in here. Ryan, this is my niece Amanda, - Amanda, this is Ryan, the boy we were telling you about. He lives with us and is staying in the pool house"

They have been talking to Amanda for awhile catching her up on the Cohen family's expansion. Amanda was very young the last time that she had seen everyone, and she really doesn't seem to know any of them, or remember them like she used to. Seth lets her know that Ryan is now part of the family. He smiles and looks at Ryan "Yep- he's a Cohen now" Seth then wants to know what the heck she's doing there. "So Amanda, what are you doing here? Is your mom here?" Amanda doesn't say anything as Kirsten chimes in before she even has a chance. "Seth, Ryan, come over and sit down so we can talk to you guys". They have a seat on the couch when Sandy starts trying to figure out how he's going to explain to them why she's here without giving out too much information. He doesn't want to embarrass Amanda. "Some things have come up at Amanda's house, and so she will be staying with us for awhile" Sandy tells them.

Seth and Ryan look surprised, but Seth knows by the mood and tone that he should leave it at that. He wants to make Amanda feel welcome. "Oh… OK..Hey, um..that's cool… We can like, show her around and stuff, right Ryan?" Ryan is still not sure about what's really going on, he's in his own little world. He's not sure what this means for him right now. He looks up at Seth "Oh - ya sure, whatever you want to do."

Kirsten stands up and starts heading out of the room, she looks at Sandy and gives him a look and looks at Seth and Ryan As if to say- 'talk to these guys and let them know what's going on'! "I'm going to fix up the guest bedroom, Amanda why don't you come help me?" They both leave the room to go upstairs. Once they are out of site, Seth looks at Sandy and unleashes:

"Woa! She has really changed, she's grown up! She's actually cute!. (Looks puzzled, but in a jokingly way). Did I just say that about my own cousin! "Snap"

Sandy starts to explain a little more about her situation "Ya, well she may look grown up, but she's only 14. She's going through a lot right now, so I'm counting on you guys to help her out around here. I don't know how long she's going to be with us, but it will be for a while. Help her meet people and make some friends. And I don't mean guys who think she's "HOT" either.

Ryan looks at Seth and shakes his head and gives a half smile, but has been pretty quite the whole time. He's hoping that this doesn't mean he's pushed out, even though he's just starting to feel like he's part of the family he truly doesn't believe it quit yet. Seth decides to get more information, he knows she's not here for a friendly visit if she's staying for awhile. "Well, why is she here, What happened?"

Sandy is a little reluctant at first, but decides they should know a little bit, but it's really up to Amanda to tell them if she wants: "She was taken away because of things that have happened, I can't go into detail, I'll let her talk about it if she wants. I didn't want her to go into the foster care system. I wanted her to come here instead."

Ryan is looking a little scared. Sandy notices he feels a little uncomfortable, and he wants to reassure him that nothing is going to change "Of all people, I know that you can relate to her Ryan, she may need someone to talk. Try to make yourself available to her. You guys kind of have the same backgrounds" Ryan feels a little relieved and gives Sandy his typical half smile. "Ya sure, whatever I can do to help." Sandy stands up to walk out of the room. "Great, you guys help her get comfortable around the house" he says as he leaves Ryan and Seth by themselves in the living room.

Seth right away starts to make plans to get Amanda out and having fun. "So what are you thinking" as he puts his hands to his mouth not giving Ryan a chance to reply... "I'm thinking a night on the town…Summer is having that party at the beach house, we can take her and let her meet everybody. You know Marisa will be there too. We can have a little fun.. What do ya say?"

Ryan just looks at him and pauses. "I don't know,… You think she might want to go out or stay in, I mean, she just got here?" Seth jokingly nudges Ryan with his arm. "You think she's hot don't you" Ryan defensively and disgustingly replies "NO!… Not at all… I mean, she's not ugly or anything, she's cute. But she's only 14! Plus, me and Marissa are doing better right now. I don't want to screw anything up again. I'm not even looking at other girls right now. Besides, she's your cousin-That makes us practically cousins too!

Seth didn't mean to make him so defensive, he was just joking. "Ya, Marisa would be mad. It's so weird seeing her …so… tall…and cute. I haven't seen her since she was like (Thinks) 7 years old!"

They both get up and go into the kitchen, and Amanda walks in. Seth decides to make conversation and see what she's all about. "So, Amanda, what kind of things do you like to do"

"I don't know, I never really got into anything. I just hung out with my friends all the time and did some surfing. I guess you can say I didn't have a life. What do you guys do around here"

Seth sees this as the perfect opportunity to take her to the party. His dad did say to show her around... But he wants to mess with her a little bit "We just party with people we don't like and have sex" Amanda looks at him with a disgusted look. Seth realizes that she doesn't think he's very funny at all, and how can this be his cousin if she can't even take a joke! "Ok, I can see where that would go.. no really, I um..I like to surf, and Ryan here..He likes to play soccer. Right Ryan?

"Ya, sure. I play soccer at school" he says as he takes a soda out of the frig.

Amanda smiles at Ryan, "really! I love soccer. I used to play when I was in grade school. That's so cool!" She is starting to have a crush on Ryan, and the way she looks at Ryan kinda gives him the creeps, he doesn't say anything back as he just looks at her with a blank look on his face. Just then Kirsten and Sandy walk into the kitchen. Sandy wants to know what the plans for the night are going to be. "So, what do you guys have planned tonight?"

"We were going to go over to summers for a little party in the pool house". He looks over at Amanda "Amanda, you want to come with us. It'll be fun. You can meet Summer and Marissa." Amanda gets a little excited, but still apprehensive since she won't know anybody there. "Ya sure, I could use something different right now"

Kirsten looks at Sandy with a worried look, and Sandy knows what she's talking about. "Amanda can go, but I want you guys back by 10pm, besides, there's nothing to do after10 except get into trouble!

Seth is shocked- he can't believe that they just gave them a curfew! "WHAT? We never had a curfew before!" Sandy explains his reasons for having them back so early. "Well, you never went anywhere before…at least not with my 14 year old Niece!" he looks at Amanda and smiles. Now Amanda is embarrassed that they have a curfew because of her. Seth comes back sarcastically "Thanks for reminding me of my cramped social life of these wonderful teen years!"

Sandy and Kirsten start to walk out of the kitchen as he yells back "10 pm!"

Seth is a little upset. "That totally sucks!"

"Sorry guys, I can stay here if you guys want to stay out later." Amanda tells them. She would really rather just go and crawl in a corner from embarrassment then go with them anyway. Ryan doesn't want her to feel bad though. "No, that's ok, were usually back here before then anyways". At that time the door bell rings and Marissa walks in

"Hey" she says as she kisses Ryan. "You guys ready to go to Summers, I'll give ya a ride" She looks at Amanda "Hi...

Seth jumps in to introduce them "Marissa...This is my cousin Amanda, Amanda- Marissa, Ryan's girlfriend."

Amanda doesn't look too happy. She really likes Ryan a lot, and now she's kinda bummed that he has a girlfriend.

Next Scene:  
They all leave and go to Summers house for the party.

Chapter 2:  
(What happens at the party? Will they make it home on time? Later in chapter 2)


	2. The Party

A New Family Memeber- 

**Chapter 2**

(Ryan, Seth Marissa and Amanda all walk into Summers house. Summer comes running up to Ryan)

Summer (Excited) Ryan, It's about time you guys got here, what took you so long, the party started like an hour ago?

(She looks at Amanda, with a smirky "who are you" kind of look)

Seth Summer, this is my cousin Amanda. 

Summer Oh, ok, hi. So where are you from?

Amanda San Diego

Summer Oh…Oook (Grabs Seth). Come on Seth, I want you to meet some people (They walk away, Seth turns and waves "by")

(Amanda looks at Ryan and Marissa like she has no idea what to do next. Ryan looks at Amanda and Marissa)

Ryan Well, I think I'll hang out a little bit with Amanda and introduce her to some friends.

(Marissa looks a little upset)

MarissaYa… sure, It will be good for her.

(Ryan walks away with Amanda into the crowd. While Marissa watches them walk away. Ryan and Amanda are walking around meeting people, and Marissa spots Summer and Seth talking in a corner, so she goes over and joins them)

Summer Where's Ryan?

Marissa (Looks upset) He's introducing Amanda to a bunch of people.

Seth That's cool.

Summer (Elbows Seth) That's not cool! He's ignoring everyone just to show the new girl around, what's up with that?

SethThat's not just another girl, that's my cousin. She just got here today, lighten up! 

Summer So why is she here anyway?

Seth She's going to be living with us for a while. Something happened to her at her house, and my dad took her in. Just like he did Ryan.

Summer(Sarcastically) So what, your house is becoming a homeless shelter for troubled teens. (Seth gives her a look like he can't believe she just said that) So what happened to her?

(At that moment Amanda and Ryan walk up)

Amanda Why don't you just ask me yourself, instead of talking about me behind my back!

Marissa She wasn't talking about you, she was just asking Seth about why you were here!

Amanda Ya, whatever! I'm going back to the house (Walks out)

(They look at Ryan, who is standing in shock)

Ryan What? What were you guys saying that pissed her off?

Seth Well…(Thinks..He doesn't want to repeat what Summer had just said) I think it is a subject that needs to be changed. 

(Summer and Marissa agree)

Marissa Where did she go anyways? 

Ryan She went back to the house I guess!

Seth oh, ya, like how is she getting there?

(They all look at each other and start to go looking for her. They go to the back door and see her walking on the beach.)

Ryan I'll go talk to her!

(Marissa is looking a little jealous)

Marissa Seth, she's your cousin, why don't you go see if she's ok? 

Seth No, I think Ryan should do it, he's better at calming the ladies more than I am. I'm only used to talking to Capt'n Oats!

(Ryan walks down to the beach to talk to her)

Ryan Are you all right?

Amanda (Smiles) Ya, I guess so. It just makes me mad when people talk about me, and they don't even know me, or who I am. 

Ryan Ya, I've been there before. But things will get better. I promise you. Marissa and Summer just don't make new friends that easily. At least not Summer. She's a little stiff. (They both laugh a little) Why don't we go back up to the party, and just have some fun.?

Amanda You know what, I would rather just go home. I know where it is, and I can just walk myself. Really, I'll be ok.

No, Sandy would kill us if you walked into that house by yourself. I'll get you a ride home.

(They walk up to the house and find Marissa, Summer, and Seth)

Ryan Amanda wants to go home.

Seth Already, it's only9 o-clock.

Amanda I know, but I can walk, really I know my way home 

Ryan No, I told you I was going to get you a ride.

(Marissa is looking upset and is getting jealous of the attention she is getting from Ryan)

Marissa You shouldn't feel bad, we weren't talking about you, we were just asking Seth about why you were here.

Amanda (looks at Marissa and smiles) I know, it's just been a really hard and long day for me, and I just need to go home. 

Seth (Looks at Marissa) Marissa, why don't you give her a ride home, and then just come back to the party. 

Marissa looks a little startled that he asked her to do that). 

Ryan Just stay a little while longer, and then we'll all leave together. It can only get better from here… No more talking about home or anything.

(He looks at Summer, Seth, and Marissa)

Summer Ya, sure. Lets just go have some fun. (Seth and Summer walk away. Luke walks up to Marissa and Ryan)

Luke Hey guys, I just got here, I can't believe how many people showed up. (Looks at Amanda) Hi, I'm Luke.

Amanda (Smiles) Hi, I'm Amanda. I'm Seth's cousin.

Luke I didn't know Seth had a cousin. (Looks at Ryan)

(Seth and Summer see Luke and go over to talk to him)

Seth Hey Luke, glad you could make it!

Luke Hey Seth, so I didn't know you had a cousin. 

Seth (Looks at Amanda) I didn't either 

(Seth Smiles at her, and Luke pulls Seth aside)

Luke So how old is she?

Seth She is 14, and don't even think that anything could ever happen, because you know what Luke, it never will.

Luke Lighten up, I was just asking how old she is (Walks away)

(A short time passes by and everyone is ready to go home. It is midnight, so they start rounding the car group up)

Ryan Where's Amanda?  
Seth (looks at Ryan) I thought she was with you all night?  
Ryan (Looks at Seth) I thought she was with you?

(They both look at Marissa and Summer, They both say "Don't look at us")

Seth I'll go check the yard and the beach, and you guys split up and check the house.

(They all split up to look for Amanda. Seth spots Amanda on the beach with some guys. Amanda is a Tom Boy, and she's really cute, so the guys like her a lot. Seth calls Summer on her Cell to let them know they can stop looking, and he goes to get Amanda)

Seth (Upset) Amanda, we've been looking all over for you.  
Guy #1 Hey man, she's hanging with us, just leave her alone.

(Amanda is giggling a whole lot – She's high)

Seth Look, I don't want any trouble, I just want to get my cousin, and go home! 

(At that moment the rest of the gang gets there)

Ryan What's up Seth, Is there a problem here? (Looks at Guy#1)

(Guy #1 backs off a little)

Seth No, Amanda was just getting up and coming with us, right

(Reaches down to help her up Amanda Is still giggly, and she staggers up a little bit, and looks at Ryan) 

Amanda Your sooooo cute. 

(Marissa looks at Ryan to see his reaction to that- which is just a shy kind of embarrassed look . Then, Ryan and Seth both escort her off the beach and take her to Marissa's car)

Ryan (Looks at Seth) How are we going to get her in the house without your parents finding out? 

Seth Are you kidding, they sleep thought earthquakes! No problem. Just leave it to me! 

To be Continued….. 

In Chapter 3 


	3. The Day After

A New Family Member in the Cohen House

Chapter 3

(The car pulls up to the front of the house, Ryan goes inside to make sure that Kirsten and Sandy are in bed, and he goes back out to the car.)

Ryan: "Ok, it looks like the coast is clear, It looks like your mom and dad are in bed".

Seth: "Ok, good, lets take her in through the side door, and then up the stairs".

Amanda: "What are you guys talking about, I can let myself in..(giggles a little). I don't need any help from you guys".

Marissa (Looks at them both) I'm going to go ahead and go home now, I'll talk to you guys tomorrow. (Leaves)

Ryan: "Just be really quiet when we go in".

(They both get her up to her room quietly without waking up Sandy and Kirsten. Then they both go to the pool house)

Seth: "I can't believe that she went and got high. My parents would be so mad if they new. They wouldn't let us go to another party until we were out of college!"

Ryan: "Why, it's not your fault she went and got high! You didn't give it to her".

Seth: "Ya…right…but that's not the way my parents work. Just the fact that there were drugs there"…. (Looks a little worried)

Ryan: "Every party we've been to has had that stuff at it…what are you talking about?"

Seth: "Ya, but it's never been this close to home before…Well, anyways, I'm going to bed. I'll see ya in the morning."

Ryan: "See ya".

(The next morning Sandy and Kirsten are having some one- on one time in the kitchen, eating bagels and drinking coffee. The phone rings, Sandy answers it. It is one of the guys from the party last night. He asks if Amanda is there)

Sandy (In a Stern voice) Who is this?

Guy #1: "Look, I just wanted to make sure she was ok after last night!"

Sandy: "What do you mean ok? Why wouldn't she be? Who is this!"

Guy #1: "Who are you? She told me she lived with her boyfriend?"

Sandy: "Well she told you wrong…now what is going on?"

(Guy #1 hangs up the phone on him)

Kirsten: "What was that all about?"

Sandy: "Some guy calling wanting to know if Amanda was ok. Something happened last night, and I'm going to find out right now"

(Calls Seth to come down to the kitchen)

Seth (Walks in the kitchen…notices the looks on their faces – Not too good) "Mom, dad,,,, (Pauses) What's up?"

Sandy: "I just got a very unusual phone call. Some guy asking for Amanda, to see if she was ok after last night. I want to know what happened- Now!"

Seth: (Says under his breath…"ok, great...all that hard work for nothing")..."ok,…um….Why don't you ask Amanda?" He points to her as she walks in

Amanda: "Ask me what?"

Sandy: "Some guy called asking for you, to see if you were ok after last night. Why would he ask such a question?"

(Amanda and Seth look at each other. Amanda gets a worried look, she doesn't know if she wants to cry or run. At that moment Ryan walks in, and notices the tension)

Ryan: "Hey, I'll just get some coffee and leave".

Sandy: "You know what , lets all just sit at the table, and tell me what happened last night. I'm a Lawyer, and you know I will find out anyways. So, make it easy on yourselves while you have the chance!"

Amanda: (Starts crying) "Ok, look, I got high last night with a bunch of guys, that's it! Ryan and Seth had nothing to do with it!"

(She's leaves the room and goes out the front door. Ryan and Seth look at each other in shock and worry)

Kirsten: "Sandy- go talk to her!"

Sandy: (Starts to walk out- looks back at Seth and Ryan) "We'll talk about this when I get back- all of us!"

(Sandy finds Amanda walking on the beach. He starts walking with her. )

Sandy: "Amanda, I know that you are going through a hard time right now. I understand that- believe me, I do. But what you did last night, getting High…"

Amanda: (Interrupts…Crying) "I know Uncle Sandy. I do, and I feel bad about it. I promise you, I have never done that before. I just wanted to have some friends. I felt like such an outsider. I wanted to fit in"

Sandy: "I know you do. We all want to fit in. Even Kirsten and I feel like outcasts sometimes. This place is going to make you feel like that more than once too. Look, when you need to talk, please, just come to Kirsten or me. We are here for you."

Amanda: (still crying a little) "I know. (Pauses, then looks at Sandy) Do you believe me? What I said about my step dad? I feel like nobody does!"

Sandy: "Of course I do. You know I do. I'm so sorry those thing happened to you. If I could take the pain away, I would! I love you very much! When my sister had you, I was there at the hospital. I was a proud uncle! I'm still proud! You're my niece, and I wont let anybody hurt you again."

(Sandy grabs her and gives her a big hug, and just lets her cry.)

(Seth and Ryan are watching on from the balcony)

Seth: "Man- I wish I could hear what they are talking about. Well, I guess that's a good sign, right?"

Ryan: "I guess, I don't know. But we'll see when they get back up here!"


	4. The Curfew

A New Family Member in the Cohen House

Chapter 4 _The Curfew_

(Sandy and Amanda start walking back up from the beach, Seth and Ryan run from the balcony into the living room to make it look like they were playing a video game the whole time. Sandy and Amanda walk into the living room.)

**Sandy** Boys, 

**Seth** Men! We're men dad! (looks at Ryan) Why can't he just call us men!

**Sandy** I'm glad you're here. (points to the chair) Amanda, have a seat. We're going to have a family meeting. (Calls for Kirsten)

**Seth** (Sarcastically) Oh great…(looks at Ryan) Here it comes…

**Sandy** (Interrupts) Here what comes?

**Seth** Nothing …really…did I say that???

(Sandy gives a _you better stop while your ahead _look. Kirsten comes in and sits in the chair by Sandy)

**Sandy** Ok, about last night, Ryan, Seth, I know you guys didn't have anything to do with what Amanda did, and I trust that you guys stayed away from the drugs and Alcohol. (They both confirm they had nothing to do with it.) I know you guys are doing a lot more stuff with your friends, going to more parties… That being said…I'm going to set some rules down. Starting tonight, you guys have a curfew. 10am on school nights, 12am on weekends.

**Seth** (Interrupts) What!! 

**Sandy** (Sternly) Non-negotiable! I know what happens at these parties, and trust me, I want you guys to enjoy yourselves and have fun. But I'm not going to stay up all night worrying about you guys. 

(Kirsten agrees)

**Seth** (Upset) I've never had a curfew before, even when I was a little kid!

**Kirsten** Come on Seth, you never went anywhere! And when you did, I was always with you!

(Seth looks a little embarrassed)

**Sandy** (Looks at Seth and Ryan) And another thing, I don't want you guys to be keeping things like this from your mother and I. If I have to find out from another source, It will be worse then if you guys would have just told me yourselves. And you know I'll find out. (Looks at Amanda) And as for you young lady, no more of what you did last night!

**Amanda** Yes sir, I promise, it won't happen again. 

**Kirsten** Amanda, Please, if you need to talk about anything, come to me, Sandy and I are both here for you.

**Amanda** I know Aunt Kirsten, thanks.

(Sandy and Kirsten leave the room, and Seth and Ryan start to leave to the pool house)

**Seth** (Upset) I can't believe this…before you got here, I was a nobody…nothing…Just lonely me and capt'n Oats. Nobody even new I existed. since you moved in with us, I've had 2 girlfriends, and been to more parties then I can count. Now Amanda comes along, and in one night…just one night…Bam! There goes my social life!

**Ryan** (Is kind of tired of Seth's wining) Come on! It's not all that bad, we just got a curfew! No big deal!

**Seth** No…It is a big deal. Let me explain this to you...ok…Ryan…first off...Summer! She see's me as a man now! When she finds out I have a curfew, I'll…we'll be the laughing stock! I have to be honest with you, When I new that Amanda was going to be here for a while, I thought, that's cool…right...you know…Cute girl in the house, we'd have some fun...Even though she's my cousin. But you know what that shows about girls…they can be beautiful on the outside, but the deadly black widow on the inside!

**Ryan** (Looking at him a little worried) I think you've lost it. You're going way overboard! Summers not going to care. Besides, she's always over here anyways.

**Seth** Your sticking up for her because you think she's cute huh!?!?

**Ryan** No!...No I'm not. You know what, at least your parents care about what's going on in our lives!

**Seth** (gets ready to leave) Ya, Whatever, you just keep thinking that, but just remember, They're parents! It's there life long job and pleasure to make our lives miserable! 

(Seth starts walking out the door of the pool house when Amanda shows up)

**Amanda** Hi…I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night, and thanks for helping me out.

**Seth** (Sarcastically) Ya, well, you know what Amanda….(Pauses)…Thanks for ruining my social life. You managed that in just one night! 

(Seth Leaves, Amanda looks at Ryan)

**Ryan** He's just a little upset, don't worry about him, he'll get over it.

(Amanda doesn't say anything, she just leaves. At that time Marissa shows up)

**Marissa** Hey,

**Ryan** (Putting cloths into a basket) Hey.

**Marissa** So how'd it go last night, everything ok? I just saw Amanda, she looked upset.

**Ryan** Well, Sandy and Kirsten found out…this thing led to that thing…you know, and now we all have a curfew. Seth is freaking out, and he just came down on Amanda. Otherwise…I'd say everything went ok (Smiles at her)

**Marissa** Curfew huh?...No big deal, doesn't everyone have one? 

**Ryan** Try convincing Seth of that. He never had to have one before...if you know what I mean. (They both kinda laugh)

(Marissa looks like she wants to say something, but she doesn't)

**Ryan** What…what are you thinking?

**Marissa** I don't know (Pauses) do you think that Amanda is cute?

**Ryan** (Not quite sure what to say) Ya, sure, I mean...she's not ugly. But I don't like her in anyway. Why?

**Marissa** Ya, well, I think she has a crush on you.

**Ryan** (Looks a little worried and a little flattered at the same time) What makes you think that?

**Marissa** Because of the way she acts, and the way she looks at you. The things she says too…even if she _was_ high when she said it!

(Ryan is stumped and isn't sure what to say..) 


	5. The Plan

A New Family Member in the Cohen House

**Chapter 5 -   _The Plan_**

Ryan and Marissa are in the pool house, Seth and Amanda have just left, and Marissa continues the conversation about Amanda having a crush on Ryan.

**Marissa** Well…(Pauses) I think she likes you.

**Ryan**  (A little frustrated now) Come on!  What does it matter anyways?  She's only 15!

**Marissa**  I know, I guess your right.  I just don't want her feelings to get hurt.

**Ryan**  (Sarcastically) Her feelings?  (Pauses)  Or are you afraid of your feelings getting hurt?

**Marissa**  What is that supposed to mean?

**Ryan **(Thinks).. I don't know, it's just that sometimes I feel like your only worried about yourself. (Looks a little worried about the reply)

**Marissa** (Upset) Your talking about that whole Oliver thing aren't you!?

**Ryan** (Thinks, looks down, then back up at Marissa) I don't know, really, I shouldn't have said that!

**Marissa **(Upset) No!.. you know what Ryan, your right!  I know I should have trusted you.  But that's over.  I can't take that back, and I've paid for it.  Trust me I have!.  But I've moved on.  Why can't you just let it go and move on?

**Ryan**  You know what (Pauses) your right.  But right now, I just need some time to think about things.  A lot has changed…so fast.. I don't know what to do, what to think…

(At that moment Marissa interrupts him with a big fat kiss.  He kisses her back, and then pulls away and gives her a half smile)

**Ryan**  Look, I have to get some things done. Maybe we can talk about this later.  

**Marissa**  Yeah, sure, I'll call you later this afternoon.

(Marissa starts to walk away; As Ryan watches her leave the song "Someday" from Nickelback starts playing in the background)

Nothin's wrong  
just as long as  
you know that someday I will  
  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when  
(You're the only one who knows that)  
Someday, somehow  
gonna make it all right but not right now  
I know you're wondering when

(Song fades)

(The next scene is Sandy and Kirsten talking in the bedroom)

**Kirsten**  Seth sure is upset about having a curfew.  It seems so weird.  This kind of stuff has never happened before with him.  We've never had to worry about it.

**Sandy ** Ya, well he'll get used to it.  It's good for him.  Lets him see how the rest of the kids in the world have it.  Most kids have a curfew at his age anyway.  I did.  Besides, if we didn't give him a curfew, you know we'd be awake lying in bed waiting for him to come home!

**Kirsten**  (Smiles at him) Your right, That's why I love you ..you know that.  (Kisses him)

(Seth is playing a video game and the phone rings)

**Summer**  Hey Cohen!   I'm going to a party tonight, you have to come with me.  Marissa said she couldn't because of something she's got planned already!

**Seth** A party! (Pauses)  What kind of party?

**Summer** One of my friends parents are out of town; it's just a pool party.  Come on…what does it matter?  It's a party  Gees Cohen!

**Seth**  Well, what time does it start and…

**Summer** (Interrupts) Cohen!  What's the matter with you?  You never asked these questions before

(Seth is silent on the other end- he doesn't want to sound stupid by mentioning the curfew thing)

**Summer** (Upset – raises her voice a little) Cohen!!!  Heelloooo!!??

**Seth**  Ok, ok already.  I'll go!

**Summer**  Great- I'll pick you up at 8- see ya  (Hangs up)

(Seth goes to find Ryan at the pool house)

**Seth**  Ryan…Dude…my brother…we have to talk

(Ryan- gets a little look like- I know where this is going)

**Ryan**  About what?

**Seth**  Summer just called and invited me to a party.

**Ryan**  Ya…so?

**Seth** Ya, well…she doesn't know I have a curfew yet.  So I have a plan, (Pauses) but I need your help.  It's your expertise!

**Ryan**  (Worried)  I was afraid you were going to say that!

**Seth**  I'm going to the party, and I'm going to try to talk Summer into coming back here before midnight.

**Ryan**  And if you can't?

**Seth**  That's where you come in!  All you have to do, is…go around through the front door at midnight, and just go to the pool house.  See, that way they will think it's me coming home. 

**Ryan**  And what if they here me and come out?

**Seth** Just tell them I went up to bed.

**Ryan**  I don't know man, I've never lied to your parents before!.

**Seth**  No…(Convincingly)  Don't think of it as lying, just think of it as expounding on the truth….Come on…please!  I'll owe you big time.  Anything you want.  And I swear, I'll try to be back.  You might not even have to do anything.  I'll call you if I'm not going to make it.

**Ryan**  Ok. I guess,  Just try to be back before then.

**Seth**  I owe you…you name it.. I'm there for ya!  (Leaves the pool house)

(A little while later Seth, Ryan , and Amanda are in the kitchen getting lunch, but nobody is talking, then Sandy walks in)

**Sandy**  Hey guys..and girls…(Smiles at Amanda)  What's your plans for tonight?

(Seth looks at Ryan- Ryan looks away)

**Seth**  Well, I'm going to a party with Summer.. if that's ok with you of course!? (He knows it will be- he's just being polite)

**Sandy**  Who's party?  Where at?

**Seth**  It 's at Summers friends house, they're having a pool party.  No drugs or anything.  Just the normal stuck up kids that everyone hates….you know, the normal crowd.

**Sandy**  Sure.  You guys are sure going to a lot of parties lately!- just remember – be in by 12.- no later!

**Ryan**  I'm not going, I'm hanging here tonight.

**Amanda**  I'm not going anywhere either.  

**Sandy**  (surprised) oh..ok..  Well Kirsten and I were going to stay in tonight and watch a movie or something.  So if you guys want to sit in, feel free.

(He leaves the room,  Seth looks at Ryan)

**Seth**  you know…sometimes I get this creepy feeling… like he knows all my moves before I ever make them…like a game of chess…he scares me.  

**Ryan**  He's a Lawyer, it's bread into them.

(They laugh- Seth asks Ryan to play a game.  He agrees and they go into the other room to play, just leaving Amanda in the kitchen.  She is feeling a little left out.  She decides to leave- but nobody notices)


	6. Friends & Deception

A New Family Member in the Cohen House

**Chapter 6 -   _Friends_ & _Deception_**

While Seth and Ryan are playing video games, Amanda leaves and goes down to the beach.  (She always goes there when she's feeling down.  She loves it there.)  She comes across a group of guys just kicking back with some surfboards.  Luke is with them.

**Amanda**  Hey guys, what's up.  Been catching some good waves out there?

**Luke** (Stands up) Hey…aren't you Seth's cousin….

**Amanda** (interrupts- introduces herself) Amanda!  

**Luke** Yeah, right.  I met you the other night at that party.

**Amanda**  Yeah- there seems to be a lot of them around here!

**Luke**  Well what are you doing here?  Where's Seth and Ryan, they didn't want to come with you?

**Amanda**  No, they're back at the house, they're kinda not talking to me right now.

**Luke**  So just hang out here with us!  We're going to go back out in the line-up pretty soon, you surf?

**Amanda** Yeah- I love it.  I only longboard though.   I left my board in San Diego though.

**Luke**  That's cool, I have an extra board, you can go out with us.

**Amanda** (Smiles)  That would be awesome!   (She sits down with them and Luke hands her a beer- which she takes without hesitating.)

Back at the house, it's evening time, and Summer comes to pick up Seth.

**Summer**  Hey Cohen, you ready?   Why were you acting all weird on the phone earlier?  You were freaking me out?

**Seth** (Hurrying her to the front door before the parents come out and say what time he has to be back in front of her)   It was nothing...having a moment…that's all, lets just go.  

(Seth and Summer leave, and Ryan is in the kitchen eating dinner and reading one of Seth comics.  Sandy and Kirsten come in and start fixing sandwiches)

**Kirsten** Hi Ryan, you staying in tonight?

**Ryan** Yeah- Marissa's coming over in a little bit, so we're going to hang out here tonight, if that's ok.

**Kirsten** - No, sounds good.  Whatever you want to do is fine with us.

**Sandy**  So Seth left, where's Amanda?

**Ryan**  I think she's upstairs in her room.  I haven't seen her, I've been in the pool house all day.

(Kirsten looks a little worried- starts to head out of the kitchen)

**Kirsten**  I haven't seen her all day either.  I hope she's feeling ok.  I'm going to go check on her.

(Kirsten goes up and knocks on her door)

**Kirsten**  Amanda!? .. (Pauses)  You ok?… (no response…she knocks again and goes inside and sees that she's not there. She goes down to the kitchen)

**Kirsten**  (Has a puzzled look on her face)  Amanda's not in her room!

**Sandy** (Talks while he's eating his sandwich)  Well she's probably with Seth- maybe she changed her mind and decided to go to the party after all.  Did you see her leave with Seth Ryan?

**Ryan** NO..I wasn't in here when they left.  I'll go call Seth and see if she's with him.

**Kirsten**  That's a good idea Ryan, thanks.

(Ryan leaves to the pool house to call Seth)

The next scene is Amanda still at the beach with the guys.  She is totally drunk, and Luke is trying to put the moves on her.

**Amanda**  (Slurs her words just enough to tell she's drunk- pushing Luke away)  Stop trying to climb all over me (laughs a little)  I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid!

**Luke** Come on…you know you like it (Starts to force himself on her)

Amanda No I don't!- Just leave me alone…your starting to scare me! 

(She stands up really fast and almost falls down, but she catches herself.  She starts walking away staggering.  She's starting to get scared,)

Song starts playing in the background by Avril Lavigne- "I'm with you" - 
    
    I'm Standing on a bridge, I'm waitin in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now.  
    
    There's nothing but the rain,  No footsteps on the ground, 
    
    I'm listening but there's no sound.  Isn't anyone tryin to find me?  
    
    Won't someone please take me home.  
    
    It's a damn cold night,  Trying to figure out this life.  
    
    Wont you take me by the hand,  take me somewhere new,  
    
    I don't know who you are,  but I'm, I'm with you…
    
    **Luke**  (Yells) Amanda…wait…(Runs up to her)  I'm sorry.  Just come back!  I'll stop I promise!
    
    **Amanda**  No, I just want to go home..I'm not feeling too hot.. (She's starting to get sick).  
    
    **Luke**  Hold on, at least let me help you…
    
    **interrupts**  No, just leave me alone, I want to be by myself-  (She start puking her guts out).
    
    **Luke**- Try's to help her keep her head up.  Let me give you a ride home then!
    
    **Amanda** (She's done throwing up, but still slurring her words a little)  No, I'm feeling better- really, kinda gross huh…hope nobody steps in it- (gets a little chuckle in there.)
    
    (Just then, a spot light shines on them)
    
    **Police officer** What are you guys doing out here?  The beach is closed!  (He sees Amanda is drunk and was sick)  You guys drinking out here?   Let me see some ID.  
    
    (Luke takes off running and leaves Amanda by herself.  The officer takes Amanda and puts her in his car.)
    
    **Officer**  So where you live kid?
    
    **Amanda**  With my uncle, Sandy Cohen
    
    **Officer** Say no more…
    
    The next scene goes back to the pool house with Ryan calling Seth to see if he knows where Amanda is, because they don't know she's been at the beach this whole time
    
    **Ryan**  Seth- hey, is Amanda with you?
    
    **Seth**- No…why would she be?
    
    **Ryan**  She's gone, your parents thought that she might have went with you to the party?
    
    **Seth**(Upset)  Oohhh great!  This could ruin my plans for tonight big time….(Pauses…although, it could be a good thing that she has their attention…
    
    **Ryan**  (Interrupts) Seth!—She's your cousin…how can you be so insensitive?
    
    **Seth**  God- I'm just kidding…N where's the humor?  No really- go look down at the beach, she always goes down there when she's upset or something.  Just find her before 12, so my parents won't be all freaking out and still up.
    
     **Ryan**- (Frustrated) Just be home before then (Hangs up)
    
    (Ryan goes into the kitchen where Kirsten and Sandy are waiting)
    
    **Ryan** Seth said that she went down to the beach, I'll go get her- gets ready to leave)
    
    **Sandy** (Upset-Says in a surprised voice) Oh No…she did not!  Why would she go down there without telling us where she's going?  I'm going down there right now!
    
    (Just then the doorbell rings- Sandy, Kirsten, and Seth all go to the door.  Sandy opens the door to see the police officer standing there with Amanda)
    
    **Police officer**- (Pushes Amanda forward) Mr. Cohen, does she belong to you?
    
    **Amanda** (Slurs her words, and she's feeling good- smiles) Hi uncle Sandy, my favorite surfer dude!  Hi Aunt Kirsten (Staggers inside- looks at Ryan. Points at him)  Your sooooo cute (Stumbles over the step)
    
    **Sandy** (Shocked) Amanda!… Yes, officer, where'd you find her?  
    
    **Officer** She was down on the beach with a bunch of guys drinking.  I found her throwing up.  The guy she was with took off running. (Looks at Amanda) Nice friends you got there kid! – (Amanda flips him off)
    
    **Sandy** Amanda!- Thanks you for bringing her home.  
    
    **Officer** shakes his head in disbelief)  Anytime! 
    
    (Officer leaves and Sandy shuts the door and looks at Amanda)
    
    **Sandy** (in a very upset tone of voice)  Amanda- go to bed.  We'll talk about this later- your in no shape to here what I have to say to you right now!
    
    **Amanda**  Ya, sure..stumbles a little- and laughs..where's the stairs!
    
    **Kirsten** (Looks at Sandy)  I'll take her up and get her in bed!  (Helps her up stairs to bed- Amanda turns around wave good night)
    
    (Ryan leaves and goes to the pool house to call Seth.- Seth answers the phone)
    
    **Seth**  Hey,,, did you find her.. tell me...break it to me gently-   is it good, or bad?
    
    **Ryan**  Look, you just better be home on time! The police just brought Amanda home, she's drunk and I have a feeling your parents are going to be up for a long time!
    
    **Seth** Your kidding me… ok,  I'll make up something to leave here.  Thanks for the warning!
    
    (Summer walks up to Seth)
    
    **Summer**  Who was that Cohen?
    
    **Seth**- um…that was Ryan…he said that… (pauses…Thinking of a good reason to leave early)   Marissa car broke down, and she needs a ride from her mom's house to her dads.
    
    **Summer**  Why didn't coop just call me then.
    
    **Seth** (In a hurry to change the subject)  I don't know, but she needs to be picked up at 12, so lets leave here around 1145?
    
    **Summer** (Kinda bummed) Ok, whatever—lets go- (pulls him over to go talk with some friends).
    
    Back at the pool house - Marissa shows up
    
    **Marissa**  Hey,,,you wanna talk about this morning?
    
    **Marissa** Hey…no,,,(pauses)  I've been thinking, and your right (looks down, then back up at her)  we all do stupid things that we regret later.  But if we have true friends, we'll forgive and forget.
    
    **Marissa** (Smiling leans forward towards him)  So are you forgiving and forgetting?
    
    **Ryan** Forgetting what?  (They start making out.)
    
    (Some time passes, and Seth and Summer walk into the pool house- abruptly putting a stop to their heated make-out session)
    
    **Seth** hey…oh…um…sorry, I didn't know…(Looks at summer- smiles)  Wanna join in??
    
    (Summer hits him with her purse)
    
    **Summer**  Coop…come on, lets go, I'll give you a ride to your dads.
    
    (Seth and Ryan look at each other- Seth looks worried- gives Ryan a helpless look for help)
    
    **Marissa(**Surprised)   What? … What are you talking about?
    
    Next chapter-   will Seth be able to pull it off…What about Amanda…How will the Seth and Ryan take it when they find out Luke was hitting on her, and left her by herself?


	7. Family Plan

A New Family Member in the Cohen House Chapter 7 -  
  
(Recap)- Seth told Summer she needed to give Marissa a ride home due to her car braking down (This was a lie, because he didn't want her to know he had a curfew. They both walked into the pool house, and Summer told Marissa she'd give her a ride. Marissa says she doesn't know what she's talking about.  
  
Ryan and Seth look at each other-  
  
[Seth] (in a convincing voice) Marissa...didn't you tell Ryan your car broke down and you needed a ride to your dad's house, because you had to be home by midnight?  
  
[Ryan]- Oh, ya-  
  
[Marissa] (catches on and smiles). Oh, ya, but Ryan went and looked at it, and it's all fixed...Sorry, I forgot to call you back to cancel.  
  
(Seth is standing behind Summer with his hands put together, graciously pointing at Marissa, and mouthing the words "Thank You". Summer is a little clueless, and kinda ticked that she left the party early.)  
  
[Summer] Ok, fine...I'm going to go home- come on Cohen, walk me out. (Marissa stands up)  
  
[Marissa] I better get going too. My dads probably up waiting for me. (She gives Ryan one last kiss)  
  
(They leave and Ryan lays back smiling at the ceiling, while Summer and Seth stop at the front door, and he gives her a kiss good by )  
  
It is now morning time, and Kirsten and Sandy are in the kitchen getting some breakfast. Neither one are talking, and at the same time they both say "You see Amanda yet"?  
  
[Sandy] (Smiles at her) Great minds think alike. (He kisses her)  
  
[Kirsten] I don't know about this Sandy. What are we going to do? We never had to deal with this kind of stuff before  
  
[Sandy] Don't worry, she'll be ok . I'll go up and talk to her.  
  
[Kirsten] Maybe I should spend some time with her...you know, just the two of us. Give her a chance to talk?  
  
[Sandy] I was thinking that same thing. But I also don't want her to think that she can just get away with this type of behavior. I think she should be grounded for a couple of weeks. I have a case that will be done by then. Then I'll take the guys out for the weekend, and you can have that time with Amanda!  
  
(They both sit at the table)  
  
[Kirsten] (Gives him a 'ya right' kinda look.) You really think that Seth and Ryan are going to want to do that?  
  
[Sandy] (in a sarcastic but firm voice) Doesn't matter.. They'll do it anyways! Speaking of Seth, I wonder what time he got home last knight?  
  
[Kirsten] I heard him come through the front door at around 1145.  
  
[Sandy (Raises his eyebrows in shock) Wow...the curfew thing worked huh?  
  
[Kirsten] Ya, and I saw him go to the pool house with Summer. (Pauses- has concerned look) Speaking of the pool house, Did you have the 'talk' with Ryan yet?  
  
[Sandy] What talk?  
  
[Kirsten] You know...girls in the pool house...sex...  
  
[Sandy]- (almost chokes- Kirsten doesn't know about Seth yet) Well honey...if they're going to...  
  
[Kirsten] (Interrupts-Firmly) Not in my house Sandy! That includes the pool house!  
  
[Sandy] Ok... OK...I'll talk to Ryan.  
  
[Kirsten] And Seth to, He's been taking Summer up to his room a lot lately!  
  
In the mean time, Amanda's in her room, lying awake on her bed. She doesn't want to go downstairs. She is scared of what might happen. She figures the best thing to do is to lay low. The longer she stays up there, the better! Back in the kitchen, Seth walks in.  
  
[Sandy] Hey son! How was the party last night.  
  
[Seth] (Sarcastically- as he's getting juice out of the frig) It was ok...nothing out of the ordinary, just massive threesomes...  
  
(Kirsten gives him a look like 'that's not funny!'  
  
[Seth] No really...all joking aside...um, it sucked, because it probably didn't really get started until after midnight!  
  
[Sandy] Well...that's too bad. (Sandy said firmly- not budging on the curfew thing) It's probably a good thing! (Sips his coffee)  
  
(Ryan walks into the kitchen to get cereal)  
  
[Ryan] Hi guys.  
  
[Kirsten] Morning Ryan  
  
[Sandy] Top of the morning to ya.  
  
[Ryan] So is Amanda ok?  
  
[Seth]...Oh, yes, my wonderful cousin. What happened anyway?  
  
Sandy] She'll be ok, you guys don't worry about that. Besides, I have some news for you guys. In a couple of weeks, when my case is done, I'm taking you guys away for the weekend!  
  
(Seth and Ryan look at each other- Seth is a little concerned)  
  
[Seth] Um...ok....you mean...um...away as in...please...clarify this for me!  
  
[Sandy] Just what I said! The three of us... I don't know, maybe we'll go skiing or something...sailing... (Ryan is smiling...he thinks that Seth's reactions are funny)  
  
[Seth] Dad!...NO...  
  
[Sandy] What...you got plans...cancel them! Besides, it will be good, spend some time together! (Seth and Ryan just look at him)  
  
[Sandy] Come on!...It will be fun, trust me...I'll let you guys pick where you want to go.  
  
[Seth] (Sarcastically) Can we pick who goes with us? (Sandy just gives him a look)  
  
[Seth] Just kidding...  
  
[Sandy] So Ryan, what ya think, you haven't said anything?  
  
[Seth] (Interrupts) Oh...so your 'asking' Ryan if he wants to go?  
  
[Sandy] No, just getting his input!  
  
[Ryan] Sure...I mean....I haven't done anything like that before. It'd be great! (Sandy and Kirsten start to leave the kitchen)  
  
[Sandy] You guys just think about it...We'll talk later (Looks at Kirsten) I'm going up to talk to Amanda.  
  
[Kirsten] Want me to come with?  
  
[Sandy] No...I got this one.  
  
(They kiss and part ways)  
  
(Ryan and Seth are alone in the kitchen)  
  
[Ryan] (looks at Seth) I think it will be kinda cool!  
  
[Seth] Ya...well you don't know my dad...the horror stories I could tell...but anyways...I have a plan..  
  
[Ryan] Already! What, do you have a book of them in your room or somehting?  
  
Next chapter- Seths plan, and the trip- 


	8. Convincing & Consequences

A New Family Member in the house  
  
Chapter 8 - Convincing & Consequences  
  
It's mid-morning, and Seth and Ryan are in the pool house. Seth is trying to convince Ryan about his plan for the father-son trip.  
  
"Ryan- man, It will go ok, I promise- just trust me on this one" he says in a nice convincingly voice, while he tries the – you know you feel sorry for me look.. Ryan lays back on his bed and rolls his eyes, then says sarcastically "Ok...lets hear it...I'm sure I have no choice anyways."  
  
Seth gets all excited and sits in the chair leaning forward. "I'm gonna have Summer meet us up at the top of the Snowboarding slope. You can have Marissa come. My dad hates to go down the snowboard slope, he thinks it's too dangerous." Ryan interrupts, I new you were going to say that- your so predictable!" He sits up, kinda looks down and shakes his head, then looks at Seth "Look, what's so terrible about going on the trip with your dad?"  
  
Seth sits back in the chair and pauses with a shocked look on his face. "Ok, look, it's not just that" he pauses, and gets a little sad puppy-dog look on his face, "I guess I just want to be around Summer- all the time! I can't imagine being away for 3 days...I know, it's weird!" Ryan just looks at him, they both remain quiet for a minute, and then Ryan breaks the silence.  
  
"Look, if that's what you want to do, then fine. I just don't want to get in trouble- I'm trying to avoid it" "I got your back- promise" Seth says excitedly but firmly, then leaves the pool house, while Ryan just lays back with a look like "What did I just agree to?" Ryan really does want to have some alone time with just Sandy and Seth, so he hopes that it will happen, even if it is just a little.  
  
Back in the house, Sandy has gone upstairs to talk to Amanda about the night before. He knocks on the door "Amanda"...he says loud enough for her to hear then waits for a reply. Amanda sits up in her bed "Oh God" she thinks to herself as butterflies hit her stomach. "Here it comes...is he going to kick me out, ground me?"  
  
"Come in" she says nervously but quietly, hoping he wont hear her and just go away. Sandy walks in slowly. "Hey kid" he says, then stands looking at her for a minute. He grabs a chair from the desk and pulls it up in front of her. Amanda just sits on the bed looking down  
  
"So what happened last night?" Sandy asks.  
  
Amanda Hesitates for a moment, "I don't know. I was at the beach with some friends, they invited me to surf with them, so I did. One of the guys gave me a beer, and before you know it I was puking my guts out" she says quietly without looking up at Sandy. "Who were you with?" Sandy asks inquisitively.  
  
Amanda looks a little nervous, and isn't sure how to answer that one, since she has no clue who they were. "I was with some guys, they were cool,- and no, nothing happened" Sandy squints his eyes and is a little irritated at the answer "You don't even know who they were?" How can you call them friends? They left you when the cops showed up, and on top of that, you were drunk- drinking illegally. Your lucky the police only brought you home!"  
  
Amanda doesn't say anything; she just sits on the bed looking down at the floor. She knows he's right, but she's too embarrassed to talk. It is quiet for a minute, and then Sandy continues  
  
"Look, I know your going through a lot right now, but you need to talk about it. I know it's not easy with Seth being all upset about it, but he's a good kid, he'll get over it. You guys are cousins, and I want you to be able to get along. Your not always going to please each other, but you can't just leave whenever something is going right. That's not the way we do it around here. I don't care what you did at your moms' house, but here, you have to let us know when you're going somewhere, and when you'll be back. Kirsten and I care about you." He pauses. Amanda looks up at him, and starts to tear up a little; she tries to hold it back. Then she looks down at the floor again. "I'm sorry...really..."  
  
Sandy looks at her. He knows she's sincere about her apology, but he can't let her get away with it. Kirsten and him had already talked about it. "I know, but there's still consequences. You're grounded for the next two weeks. No phone, no video games, and your not to leave the house. Got it?" He says firmly. Amanda looks at him.  
  
"Ya- I got it" She's surprised and kinda relieved that that's all that happened. There was no yelling or nothing. Sandy gets up and sits next to her. Gives her a hug. "I love you Amanda- like my own daughter. I don't want anything to happen to you. "I love you too Uncle Sandy" as she gives him a hug back.  
  
Its two weeks later, and Seth Ryan and Sandy are packing the car for the trip. Kirsten comes out with a cooler full of food and drinks. "Don't eat it all at once guys, you got a long trip ahead of you" She says. Sandy takes the cooler from her and gives her a kiss. "Thanks honey." They smile at each other and she goes back into the house.  
  
Marissa walks over from next door. Ryan has a worried look on his face, because Seth hasn't clued him in on everything yet.  
  
"Hi Ryan. She says- then kisses him" "Hey" he says nervously back. Marissa hands him a bag. "I made you guys some cookies for the trip" "Thanks", he smiles and looks at Seth. Seth mouths to him that it's all part of the plan. She makes it look like they won't see each other for a week.  
  
Next chapter- At the slopes - and an accident- hmmm??? 


	9. The Bonding Trips

A New Family Member in the house  
  
Chapter 9 - The Bonding  
  
Sandy, Ryan, and Seth are up at the ski resort checking in. Sandy goes inside to the front desk while Seth and Ryan are outside getting the luggage out of the car. Seth starts quietly telling Ryan the plan with the girls while Sandy's inside.  
  
"So, um...tomorrow afternoon we're going to meet Marissa and Summer on top of the Snowboarding slope, my dad will be tired by then, and he'll want to go back to the lounge"  
  
Ryan is just looking at him while he's unpacking, still unsure of the whole thing. He's hoping his dad doesn't find all this stuff out.  
  
"Where are they going to stay" Ryan pauses- looks at Seth kinda worried - "Have you though of that? This doesn't look like it's big enough to hide two girls in without being seen by your dad"  
  
Seth gives him a shocked look, takes a step back with his hands on his chest and mouth wide open "Ryan – dude- come on! I'm the master of plans- remember? Of course I though of that".  
  
"Ok " Ryan stops and puts his hands on his hips- "Where" He asks sarcastically and kinda looks around- showing that there's no other hotel in site.  
  
They both start grabbing the last of the luggage and their backpacks. "There's another resort on the other side of the mountain (Pauses)- Wasn't there a movie by that title?" Ryan gives him an irritated look. "All joking aside- really there is- and that's where they're staying. The only place they'll be seen is on the snowboarding slope, my man.- It's all covered!" Seth says confidently. Ryan just shakes his head and smiles as they head into the lobby of the resort .  
  
Sandy meets them half way between the entrance and the front desk.  
  
"Hey guys- I got 3 key cards- one for each of us, don't loose them on the slopes, or you'll have to pay a hundred bucks for them,- each. We're in room 203." Seth and Ryan put the cards in their pockets, and Sandy gets in between Ryan and Seth and puts his arms around both of them. This is going to be great- the three of us guys- hanging out. Lets go put our stuff up."  
  
They start heading to the room. Ryan is feeling really guilty, and Seth is just a little bit nervous about his plan, and he's thinking that his conscience is bothering him a teeny bit- but not enough to not be with Summer.  
  
"You guys hungry?" Sandy asks they guys on the way up.  
  
"I'm starved- I could eat a nice big greasy burger right now- how bout you Ryan?" Seth looks at Ryan who's been pretty quiet the whole trip.  
  
"Ya- sure, I'm hungry" Ryan tries to hide his feelings and perks up a little.  
  
In the meantime, Kirsten and Amanda are at the house, and Kirsten is putting groceries away while Amanda helps.  
  
"So Amanda, what would you like to do this weekend- anything in particular?"  
  
"I don't know, I really don't care- anything is fine with me." She says while she's putting juice into the frig.  
  
Kirsten doesn't know Amanda as well as Sandy does, so she's unsure of how to talk to her, and she doesn't quit know what she likes or dislikes. She really wants Amanda to open up to her, but she knows the only way Amanda will do that is if she makes her comfortable around her and becomes a good friend. Which she hopes this weekend will be a good start.  
  
"Have you ever been to a spa before?"  
  
"You mean one of those places where they give you massages and stuff? Amanda asks.  
  
"Ya- they do that, and other things" She stops and leans on the counter. "How about we spend the weekend just you and me- getting pampered?"  
  
Amanda gets excited, "Sure, I've always though it would be kinda cool"  
  
Great- go grab a change of cloths and your swimming suit, and we're out of here"  
  
Back at the ski resort, the guys are having dinner. "So, are you boys ready to hit the slopes tomorrow? They say they're expecting more snow tonight"  
  
Seth looks at Ryan- "Still calling us boys Ryan- I have lost all hope of being a man"  
  
Ryan jokes back at him "I think you lost that hope a long time ago" He looks at Seth and smiles. Sandy laughs  
  
"Is that humor that just came from you" He sits back and gives him a quick slightly shocked look. "I'm ready – can't wait" Seth says excitedly, as he takes another big bite of his burger.  
  
"I'm ready- but I'm a little nervous since I've never done this before." Ryan says as he's eating some fries.  
  
Sandy looks at Ryan and smiles. "Don't worry, we'll keep you on your feet. You'll do fine. You should have seen Seth the first time..."  
  
Seth interrupts "Dad! Come on man..."  
  
"What!?" Sandy says jokingly  
  
Seth looks at Ryan "See what I mean- humiliation for the rest of your life- if there's an opportunity- he'll take it, that's what you're going to get for being a Cohen."  
  
Ryan just looks at them and smiles while they argue about the first time Seth went skiing, and how he fell all the time. He thought to himself that it would be great to have memories like that with his dad, and he couldn't wait to make them with Seth and Sandy. He was almost envious of them. But he knows this weekend was his chance, and he was going to have a great time, he was happy and content to be with them, even forgetting for a moment about Summer and Marissa.  
  
The next day, Sandy, Ryan, and Seth spent all morning Skiing. Ryan was up and down, and Sandy and Seth were both teaching him the ropes. The snowboard was a little easier for Ryan, since he new how to skateboard, but he still wasn't quit used to it yet. They laughed, they played jokes on each other, had a snowball fight; they just acted like big kids having fun.  
  
It's now mid-afternoon, and Sandy has gotten tired.  
  
"Well guys, I'm freezing, and I'm pretty wiped out, I'm gonna call it a day.  
  
Seth looks at Ryan, then his dad. "Um...Ok dad, that's cool Ryan and I are going to hit the snowboard slope.- Right Ryan" Looks at Ryan for reassurance.  
  
Sandy doesn't give Ryan a chance to answer "No Way" He says firmly. "Ryan's not ready for the snowboard slope yet- it's too dangerous!"  
  
"Dad...come on! He's ready- I'll take it slow with him and help him out! Please, don't take this bonding time away from us!".  
  
"I can do it! I'll be ok." Ryan says convincingly- but not convincingly enough for Sandy.  
  
"You can bond right over there" he points to the bunny hill for snowboarders, where there's a small class going on.  
  
Seth gets upset. "Fine...but you know what- he can do it, but we'll just stay here- ya- thanks a lot! ".  
  
"Good, I'm glad you see it my way. Don't make it a late night, and be careful." Sandy yells as he starts heading to the room to get cleaned up.  
  
Sandy is out of site, and Seth gets on his phone to call Summer. She answers the phone.  
  
"Cohen, where the hell are you me and Coop are on top of the slope freezing to death and your not here!"  
  
"We'll be there in twenty minutes" Seth says as he looks at Ryan, then hangs up the phone.  
  
Ryan gets a serious look on his face and tells Seth "We can't go over there- your dad said no!"  
  
Seth looks at Ryan, and gets an upset look on his face, and clenches his teeth, "Yea- and how many times has my dad told you no, and you did it anyways?" Ryan kinda has to agree with that one. He just looks down, then back up at Ryan. "That was different circumstances, you can't hold that against me!" Ryan lashes back at Seth. Seth calms down and unclenches his teeth. "Look ...Ryan, They came all the way up here, we can't just tell them never mind, my daddy said no! Come on, it will be ok." "I guess your right" Ryan says as he gives in. They both head over to meet the girls.  
  
Back at the spa, Amanda and Kirsten have just had a massage and lunch, and they're sitting in the Jacuzzi drinking wine and apple cider.  
  
"This is really great aunt Kirsten, thanks"  
  
Kirsten smiles at her, "Your welcome. I'm glad your enjoying it" she pause for a moment, realizing that this could be an opportunity to get Amanda to open up to her. "What kind of things did you and your mom do together?  
  
Amanda has to think for a minute. "Nothing, she was always too busy with work and my little brother. She was really never around, probably never noticed I was even there half the time. Beside, I probably wouldn't have done anything if she would have asked, I was always mad at her anyway." Amanda says; as she gets a little sad for a moment, then take a sip of apple cider.  
  
Kirsten is a little puzzled about the comment. "Why were you always mad at her?"  
  
"I don't know...(Pauses). I'd rather not talk about it right now.  
  
"OK, but if you ever want to- come to me, I'll always be there for you ok?"  
  
Amanda lets her know she will, and they both smile at each other and slouch farther into the Jacuzzi and relax.  
  
Back at the slope, Ryan and Seth meet up with Marissa and Summer. They give the usual hugs and kisses.  
  
"Coop is getting tired and cold. She doesn't want to go down the hill anymore cause we waited forever for you guys" Summer says.  
  
"Sorry it took so long, I had a little spat with my dad" He looks at Ryan" Plus I had to help Ryan part of the way- he's still learning"  
  
Ya- I really suck at it" He smiles  
  
"I'm not that great either", She smiles at Ryan  
  
Summer jumps in with an idea "It's gonna be getting dark soon, so why don't we go to our lodge and we can kick back over there- then nobody will see us. It'll be fun- and they have this cool night lounge there with some great bands." She looks at Marissa, "But you still have to go down the hill coop- you up for that"  
  
"I'll be fine, I just need to get back and maybe lay down for a sec."  
  
Seth and Ryan agree- it's ok with them. Ryan looks down towards the bottom of the hill. "Is this where we have to go down?" He asks nervously.  
  
"Come on Ryan, we'll go slowly, I'll help ya down" Seth says as he starts to help him down the hill.  
  
They are heading down the slope, and Ryan is now on his own, going back and forth with out any help, but all of a sudden he starts picking up speed.  
  
"I can't stop!" He yells frantically.  
  
Seth watches him pass him up- "Oh crap! - Slow down! Turn sideways" he starts yelling. Ryan is now too far ahead of him to hear- Seth starts speeding up to catch up with him. Everyone is yelling "Ryan..." but to no avail. All of a sudden- Ryan disappears. 


	10. The Search

A New Family Member in the house  
  
Chapter 10 - The Search  
  
Seth, Summer, and Marissa head down the hill to where Ryan disappeared. They get to the bottom of a hill and stop above a 20 foot cliff.  
  
"Oh my God, he went over the cliff!" Marissa starts to cry frantically.  
  
"Sshh- stop, talking" Seth interrupts.  
  
"R-Y-A-N", he yells as loud as he can as he's trying to peek over with out falling.  
  
"I'm down here- Help," A painful voice yells back.  
  
"Ryan, I can't see you, are you ok?" Seth yells back  
  
"I'm ok, I think I broke something though" Ryan yells back with a little bit of pain being heard in his voice.  
  
"I can't believe this is happening" Marissa starts crying, she can only picture the worst cases situation since she can't see Ryan.  
  
"Come on Coop- It's going to be ok" Summer tells Marissa as she puts her arm around her to comfort her.  
  
"Ryan- man- hang on, I'm going to come down there" Seth starts looking around for how to get down to Ryan. He tells Summer and Marissa to stay where they are until he gets back.  
  
"No way Cohen, we're coming with you." Summer lashes out.  
  
"Ya, Ryan needs all our help right now!" Marissa tells him as she's fighting the tears.  
  
"Ok, Fine, just stay with me and follow everything I do to get down". He finds a crevice between two rocks that he is able to swivel his way down by. When he finds Ryan, he is sitting between a tree and the cliff, with his back leaning on the cliff side. He's holding his lower left leg. Summer, Seth and Marissa all run over to him.  
  
"Ryan, dude, you ok? What hurts?" Seth says all scared,  
  
"I think I broke my leg. I can't stand on it." Ryan tries to hide the pain in front of Marissa and Summer. It does shoot pains every once in awhile, but it doesn't hurt as bad as he thought a broken leg would hurt, so he's dealing with the pain. He just doesn't want to upset Marissa anymore than she already is.  
  
Seth starts working on how he's going to get Ryan back to the lodge. "Look, I'm going to go back up to the top of the cliff" He hands Marissa his outer coat. "Here, cover him up with my jacket- don't let him get too cold, and don't let him fall asleep. I'm gonna call for help." He looks at his cell phone. "I don't have a signal here- but I will when I get to the top. I'll be right back" He says as he heads back to the top of the cliff. Marissa sits next to Ryan and leans her head up against his chest. He puts her arm around her. "I'm going to be ok, don't worry about me" He says as he tries to comfort her.  
  
Back at the lodge, Sandy has just gotten out of the shower when his cell phone rings. He gets a little excited because he's thinking Kirsten can't spend a couple of days without him, and He's kinda missing her too.  
  
"Hello" He says in a happy voice. "Dad" – Seth says nervously "Seth? – What's the matter son, you guys ok?" Sandy asks as he prepares himself for the worst. "Um, no, dad, Ryan's hurt" "What d o you mean he's hurt, where are you guys- I'm coming right now" Sandy says as he starts frantically looking for his shoes to head out the door. "Dad, wait, I'm not sure you can make it, we're on the snowboarding slope. I think Ryan broke his leg. You'll have to get the Ski rescue team." "You're kidding me. Stay right where you are- I'll get them and we'll be right there, tell Ryan it's gonna be ok"  
  
Sandy hangs up. He is clearly upset and worried about how hurt Ryan really is. Is Seth just playing it off as not that bad, or is it worse. Either way, he had to get to them right away. He Leaves and heads out to the snowboard slope with the rescue team. Seth heads back down the cliff to let them know that help is on the way.  
  
"Ok. A rescue team is on the way". He looks at Summer and Marissa. "You guys better go back to your lodge before it gets dark. I'm already in trouble, there's no reason for you guys to be too. I'll call you when we get back and let you know what happened."  
  
"I don't want to leave Ryan", Marissa tells Seth as she's leaning up against him.  
  
"No, really, you should go back before dark, I don't want you guys to get in trouble. besides it will just make things worse. I'm ok - really" He looks a t Marissa as she starts to get up. "It's just my leg, I'll be fine, just go- now before they get here" Ryan convincingly tells Marissa.  
  
"Ya, come on Coop. It's too scary going down the slope when it's dark. Cohen, you better call us tonight we will be up waiting."  
  
Marissa gives Ryan a Kiss and starts crying. Summer just grabs her by the hand- "come on Coop, they're right, lets go." They start heading down the hill to the lodge. Marissa doesn't want to leave, but she knows that they will be in trouble if they find out they were there, so she goes back wit h Summer.  
  
Seth sits next to Ryan and tries to cover himself up with what part of the jacket Ryan isn't using. He is feeling really bad and guilty that he got Ryan in such a mess. He already has it planned out that he's taking the blunt of everything. He starts thinking to himself (Why did I even do this- now my best friend and brother is hurt.) They are both just sitting there for a few minutes saying nothing, and then Ryan breaks the silence.  
  
I've never heard you this quiet before" Ryan says kinda jokingly to perk up Seth.  
  
"Ya, well, I don't have much to say- except- I'm sorry. It's all my fault" Seth says as he's looking down drawing a picture in the snow.  
  
"Why do you think it's you fault? I'm the one who went down the hill and went off a twenty-foot cliff. You didn't push me down it." Ryan says as he tries to comfort Seth.  
  
"Oh yes it is. If it wasn't for me wanting to be with Summer, this wouldn't have happened".  
  
"Ya, well, we all make dumb decisions sometimes. Don't worry about it, every things going to be ok. At least you didn't burn down a house or anything.  
  
They both laugh a little as Ryan tries to make a bad situation a little more bearable. "No you take the cake on that one" He says to Ryan.  
  
In the mean time, It's starting to get dark, and the rescue hasn't shown up yet. Sandy is with them in a big snow truck. It looks like a big box with windows, and it has tank tracks instead of wheels, so it drives really slowly. They make it to the top of the snowboarding slope, but there's nobody around.  
  
"How far down does this slope go?" Sandy asks in an unsure and worried voice as he's looking out the window down towards the bottom. "It's about 3 miles sir", one of the guys tells him.  
  
Sandy gets out his cell to call Seth, but he gets a "The person you are trying to call is out of the area" message. This is really making him mad. "I can't believe this. Does this thing go any faster- my sons are out there and one of them is hurt.". he says as he points out the window. He is getting really mad.  
  
"Don't worry sir, we'll find them before it gets too late" The Ski patrolman says confidently. 


	11. The Rescue

A New Family Member in the house  
  
Chapter 11 - The Rescue  
  
Back at the spa, Kirsten and Amanda have gone back up to the room to get ready for dinner. Kirsten pulled a dress out of the closet and looks at Amanda.  
  
"You wear a size three don't you?" She hands the dress to her "Here, go try this on." Amanda takes the dress and holds it up to look at it. It is black and red, long, and has a little slit on each side, but is still very modest. She's happy that she bought it for her, but a little apprehensive since she doesn't wear dresses. "It's beautiful" She says and smiles at Kirsten. "Thank you" She goes into the bathroom to put it on while Kirsten changes in the room.  
  
Up on top of the slope, Sandy is in the ski truck, and he is getting worried because it is now dark outside.  
  
He gets mad and says "Can't this thing go any faster? If we were going any slower we'd be going backwards!" The Ski patrolman just looks at him with a "ya right "kind of look as he continues to shine the big spotlight over the terrain.  
  
Seth and Ryan are bundled up under the coat, they're cold, tired and hungry, and Ryan's leg is starting to hurt him pretty bad. They both haven't been too talkative. Seth is starting to get worried. He called his dad over 2 hours ago. "I can't believe they're not here yet". He says in a frustrated tone of voice. All of a sudden Seth sees a dim light shine out over their head from the top of the cliff, and he hears a humming noise. Seth jumps up "That's them, it has to be. I'm going up to the top, I'll be right back." He hurries and climbs to the top and waves his hands so they can see him.  
  
Sandy sees him right away and gets excited. "There- straight ahead, that's Seth." The truck pulls up and Sandy runs out. "Seth, you ok son, where's Ryan?"  
  
"He's at the bottom of the cliff, come on- you can get down over here." He takes Sandy and one Ski patrolman down the cliff. The patrolman is taking a first aid kit, and stabilizer, while the other waits up on top for the situation to be assessed. They get down the cliff and over to Ryan. Sandy sees him covered under Seth's coat, and runs over to him. "Ryan, we're here, everything's going to be ok. where are you hurt?" Ryan is really tired from the pain, but he doesn't want to come across as a wimp. "I'm ok really- it's just my leg, I can't walk on it."  
  
The Ski patrolman asks if he has pain anywhere else, or any cuts on him that he knows of. He also asks him if he hit his head at all when he fell over the cliff. Ryan is getting irritated at his questions. "No....no, I didn't hurt anything else- just my leg". The ski patrolman looks up the cliff, and then back down trying to figure which will be the quickest and safest way to get Ryan off the slope. "I'll be right back with some equipment" the patrolman says as he goes back up to the top to discuss it with the other guy, leaving Sandy, Seth and Ryan by themselves.  
  
When Sandy saw Seth and Ryan, it was a sigh of relief. He was glad that they found them, and that they are going to be ok. But now that he knows they are ok, he is very angry and hurt that they would disobey him like they did. But Sandy knows that now is not the time to discuss it with them. Seth thinks that he's gonna fess up right away though.  
  
"Dad, I'm so sorry, really..."  
  
Sandy interrupts him "Seth, don't worry about that right now, I'm glad you guys are ok", he puts his hand on his shoulder "and believe me, we're gonna talk about this later." Sandy says in a calm but serious voice. Seth just looks at him and goes to sit down along the cliff. Ryan doesn't say a word. He's more interested in the pain in his leg, and trying to hide it. But he is hoping that Sandy's feelings aren't hurt.  
  
Ski patrolmen come down the cliff with a metal stretcher, "We're going to stabilize his leg, and then we're going to hook you up in this stretcher that is shaped like a half egg. The truck has a pulley on it that will lift you to the top of the cliff. There will be an ambulance waiting at the lodge to take you to the local hospital". They hook Ryan up, and lift him to the top as Sandy and Seth look on. Once he's up on top, they put him in the truck and head back to the lodge. Ryan falls asleep due to the pain medication they gave him, but Sandy and Seth remain quiet the whole trip.  
  
In town at the spa, Kirsten and Amanda are just finishing up dinner, sitting relaxing at the table listening to the band. Amanda is really enjoying her time with Kirsten, although she's feeling a little uncomfortable in the dress. She has to sit like a lady now.  
  
"So what do you think about starting school on Monday?" Kirsten asks her curiously.  
  
Amanda knows that now is her chance to try to get out of going to register. "I guess it will be ok, but couldn't I just home school or something, you know- like take classes over the Internet?" She asks – almost begging. Kirsten isn't sure what to say, she doesn't want to be the bad guy, but she knows that Sandy wouldn't allow it, plus she'd be home by herself a lot since they both work. "No, I'm sorry, you have to go to school. But your going to like this school, you'll see, Ryan and Seth will be there to help you out." Amanda comes back sarcastically "Ya right, like Seth could even care that I existed right now." Kirsten is feeling a little sad she said that. She pauses, "Seth likes you Amanda, he's just been through a lot in the past nine months, he's not used to it all yet. Just like your going through a lot of new things, making new friends" She pauses, "You two are going to be fine, trust me, he will be there for you when you really need him, just give him a chance. And now you have Ryan, you guys have a lot in common. I'm sure he will be there for you too." Amanda smiles at her, "Ya, I guess your right".  
  
Sandy, Seth and Ryan are now at the hospital. Ryan is getting x-rays, and Sandy went to the cafeteria. He comes back to the waiting room and sits next to Seth and hands him a cup of coffee. "Thanks" Seth says, but continues to just stare at the floor. He's really feeling guilty, and there's nothing he can do about it. Sandy knows how he feels, and he's really curious as to what happened, but he's thinking that he's gonna let Seth sulk in his guilt for a little while longer. Finally, Seth's conscience over takes him. Without taking his eyes off the floor he fesses up.  
  
"It's all my fault that this happened, Ryan had nothing to do with it." He says in a low and sad tone of voice. Sandy doesn't say anything; he just looks at him and lets him continue. "I know we shouldn't have went to the snowboarding slope. Ryan didn't want to go, but I practically made him." Seth pauses for a minute, and then he looks at Sandy. "Summer and Marissa were waiting for us." Sandy looks at him with a hurt but not surprised look, but still lets Seth do the talking. He wants to hear more. "I know it was a very selfish thing to do on my part." He looks back at Sandy, I'm really sorry...sorry for Ryan getting hurt...sorry for hurting your feelings too." He says as he's trying to keep the tears from welling up in his eyes.  
  
Just then the doctor comes out. "Mr. Cohen" Sandy and Seth stand up to talk to him. "Ryan is going to be just fine. He broke his Fibula, about half way between his ankle and his knee. It was a clean brake, so we're just going to put a cast on him, and send him home on crutches. The nurse will give you a run-down on care, and I'm going to give him a prescription for pain. He's fortunate that's all that happened to him after going over a cliff like that." Sandy agrees with him. "Thank you doctor" he says as he shakes his hand. Sandy and Seth sit back down, and Seth is wondering why his mom hasn't called. "Does mom know about this?" Sandy looks at him, and pauses for a moment. "No...no she doesn't. And I don't think we're gonna be able to hide it from her either." He smiles at him, and Seth gives a little smile back.  
  
Sandy looks at Seth and decides that he's suffered enough; he'll go ahead and take over the conversation now.  
  
"Look Seth, I know you wanted to be with Summer, I can understand that, your first girlfriend and all, but what you did, outright disobeying me, you went to the snowboarding slope after I told you not too!?" He pauses. "You guys could have been hurt a lot more than Ryan is right now, and what if you would have had to spend the night out there before we found you?" He pauses, still looking at Seth, while Seth still looks like he's counting the floor tiles. "Where are Summer and Marissa at now?" Sandy asks. "They're at the lodge on the other side. I told them I'd call when we got back to the lodge. Little did I know that it wouldn't be until after midnight." Sandy now says something shocking to Seth, "Well then you better go call them, let Marissa know that Ryan's ok, and have them meet us for lunch tomorrow."  
  
Seth looks at him, puts his hand to his chin, and points at him, "Um....ok...did I just hear you right? Did you say have them meet us for lunch tomorrow?" He just can't believe it. "That's what I said. They're up here, they might as well make the most of their trip. Besides, I'm sure they're feeling just as guilty as you are right now". Seth looks at him with a straight face. "I don't think that's possible". Sandy lets him know right away though- "This doesn't mean that your exempt from punishment when we get home you know." Seth acknowledges that fact, and jumps up to go call them.  
  
Summer and Marissa are still up worried about what might have happened. Then Summers phone rings. "Cohen, what happened? How's Ryan?" Summer asks as Marissa is waiting in the background. "He's ok, he's getting a cast and then we're going back to the lodge" He pauses... "Summer, my dad knows everything. He said you guys could come and meet us for lunch tomorrow before we head home. So meet us at the lodge at 12:30." Summer is a little shocked, but nervous too. "He does, gee Cohen, I'm sorry, if I would have known all the trouble this would caused, I would have never..." Seth interrupts "Summer, please, don't worry about it, it's not your fault. Just meet us there" Then Marissa grabs the phone from Summer. "Seth, let me talk to Ryan is he there?" Summer grabs the phone back before he could answer, "Marissa, stop, give me my phone, gees, he's ok." She puts the phone back to her ear "We'll see you tomorrow Cohen." She says and hangs up.  
  
Seth goes back in just as they are wheeling Seth out in a wheelchair. Sandy pulls the jeep up to the emergency room door, and Ryan hobbles into the back seat. He's still a little groggy from the pain medication so he falls asleep. Seth is thinking that it can only get better from here, because nothing can be as bad as what they've just gone through, not even the punishment that still awaits him at home. He just hopes that Ryan can feel the same way.  
  
Sandy is thinking that he hopes that Seth and Ryan have learned something from this whole ordeal. He's also figuring that he still had a good time with them, and even though it wasn't all fun, he still got to bond a little more with his two boys. Now alls he has to do is figure out what he's going to tell his wife when she sees Ryan in a cast and on crutches. He's not going to lie, but will he tell her the whole story?  
  
They get back to the lodge and Sandy carries Ryan into the room and puts him in bed since he is out cold from the meds. Sandy looks at Seth, "Goodnight son" he says as he's getting into bed. "Ya, good night" Seth says back, as they both go to bed exhausted, both emotionally and physically. 


	12. Time To Face the Music

A New Family Member in the house  
  
Chapter 12 - Time To Face the Music  
  
The next morning everyone sleeps in, including Amanda and Kirsten. Finally, 11:30am rolls around and Sandy jumps out of bed and starts yelling frantically "Guys - Wake up! We have to be out of here by noon, that gives all of us a ½ hour to shower and pack up." Ryan and Seth don't budge. "Come on- lets move" Sandy says as he pulls the covers off the bed. They both slowly get out of bed and get ready. It takes Ryan a little longer due to the cast on his leg.  
  
At the resort, Kirsten and Amanda are up and getting ready to head home. "I really had fun" Amanda says. "It was totally different. Thanks Aunt Kirsten" she says wit ha smile. Kirsten looks at her and smiles back, "your welcome. I really enjoyed spending the weekend with you." Amanda is feeling really good, as she continues packing her suitcase. She's loving the one on one time with Kirsten, and really, nobody's done such nice things for her before.  
  
At the Lodge, Sandy is checking out while Seth and Ryan grab a table in the restaurant. As they're waiting to be seated, Summer and Marissa walk in. "Hey guys" Marissa says as she walks over to Ryan. "How are you feeling, are you going to be ok. They wouldn't let me talk to you last night" "I'm fine- really, it's gonna be ok." He says as he smiles at her. She reaches over to give him a kiss, and Ryan starts to lose his balance on the crutches, but catches himself. They all start to laugh. "Nice going Coop" Summer says with a chuckle. Ryan is a little embarrassed. "I still have to get used to these things."  
  
The waiter comes and sits them at their table. He asks if they would like to order something to drink, but Seth lets him know they are still waiting for one more person. Summer starts off the conversation. "So Cohen, what did your dad say, are you in trouble?" Seth kinda pauses, then looks at Summer "You know, I think that everything's gonna be ok in a weird kind of way. I'll probably hear it when I get home, but I prefer to relish my freedom right now, and not think about it. Know what I mean?" Summer agrees "Ya sure, we can talk about something else."  
  
Marissa is feeling bad for Ryan, she's also feeling kinda guilty that they went there when they shouldn't have, but she knows they don't want to talk about it. Especially since Sandy knows about them and he will be there any minute. "So how long do you have to wear the cast" she asks Ryan. "Six weeks....(Pauses)...Six Long weeks" Marissa looks at him and smiles. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you and keep you company" He smiles at her and puts his arm around her. He's thinking that six week just might not be long enough then.  
  
At that time sandy comes in to join them at the table. Marissa and Summer are squirming a little from being so uncomfortable. This is the first time they've seen Sandy the whole trip. "Hi girls" Sandy says with a smile- like nothing was ever wrong. "Hey Mr. Cohen" they say back, kinda shocked at his demeanor. They thought he would be upset, but he's not acting like it. "Weird" They're thinking. The waiter comes and takes their order, and they all talk like nothing has happened and it's just a normal day.  
  
Back at the Cohen residence, Kirsten looks at Amanda. "We're all unpacked, now how about we go do some last minute school shopping?" Amanda gets a little excited, "Great" she says. Kirsten wants her to feel good about going to school, and she wants her to feel good about herself. Taking her to get new cloths will be a good place to start she thinks. They go to the mall and get a couple of pairs of jeans, some shirts, socks, and a new pair of shoes. Once they're done shopping, they head home. Kirsten starts ordering take- out while Amanda goes to put her cloths away.  
  
Sandy, Seth, and Ryan are almost home with Marissa and Summer in tow. Seth had played his video game the whole way, while Ryan slept off and on. There wasn't much conversation between any of them the whole ride home. Then Seth's cell phone rings. "Hey Cohen. Me and Coop are going to go to my house now, call me later when the smoke clears- if you still can." Summer says in a sad voice, then hangs up"  
  
Sandy is getting nervous as he pulls up into the driveway. He's not sure how Kirsten is going to take seeing Ryan in a cast, and not knowing anything about it. As he pulls up, Kirsten hears him and goes out to greet him at the door. She goes up to Sandy and puts her arms around his neck and kisses him, "Welcome home honey" She says, but then notices that something isn't quit right with the way Sandy is acting. He puts his hands on her hips. "Hi Honey, and kisses her back with a peck.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asks. Just then Seth comes around the corner, "Hi honey- you have fun?" Then Ryan appears. She drops her arms and starts to walk over towards him. "Oh my god! Ryan- what happened?" Seth hurries past into the house to hide and says under his breath "Time t o face the music" Ryan lets Kirsten know he's alright "I'm ok, I just broke my leg, it's no big deal." Kirsten turns and looks at Sandy then at Ryan again- she's clearly upset. "No big deal?" she say's sarcastically. "What do you mean no big deal- Of course it's a big deal!" She turns to Sandy. "Sandy- Why didn't you call me?" Sandy goes on the defense. "Look honey, lets just unpack and we'll go inside and talk- come on- please?" Kirsten just looks at him, "I can't believe this" she says as she goes inside. Ryan and Sandy just look at each other like- here it comes.  
  
Ryan goes inside the house to find Kirsten frantically making up the couch by the kitchen where the TV is. "Ryan, here, come lay on the couch where you can put your leg up. I don't want you to be in the pool house where you have to go up and down the stairs on crutches." Ryan just stands there watching her get everything ready. "Thanks, but I can make it, really, I'll be ok." Kirsten looks at him and firmly says "No! you need to stay in the house come on- sit down" Ryan sits on the couch, and Kirsten starts handing him things. She gives him a pillow, a blanket, a glass of water, the remote, and moves the game console closer to him. "Does it hurt, do you need some pain medication? Are you hungry- want something to eat?" Ryan interrupts.. "I'm ok,- really, Thanks" Kirsten gets the hint that he doesn't want anything. "Well, if you need anything..." "I know- I'll ask, thanks" Ryan says, as he just wants to be left alone.  
  
Kirsten is fuming inside. Why wouldn't Sandy call me when he was hurt, How did this happen? What were they doing, she's thinking. She goes into the room where Sandy is putting his cloths away and shuts the door behind her. She stands there with her arms crossed giving Sandy a look that he knows is not good. Sandy walks over to her "Honey, I know your upset, but I didn't call you because I didn't want to ruin your time with Amanda. Plus, I knew that he was going to be ok." He shrugs his shoulders and says "He broke his leg, a lot of kids brake their legs. I just didn't want to worry you." He says sincerely, and tries to give her a kiss as she pulls away.  
  
"You should have called me Sandy! What if it was worse, how bad does it have to be for you to call me?" She says in a disappointed voice. "I would have let you know, but this wasn't that bad." They both go over and sit on the bed. Kirsten starts to calm down a little. "How did it happen?" Sandy pauses for a minute, "Well, Ryan and Seth went to the Snowboarding slope, and you can guess it from there." Kirsten is a little confused. "I thought Ryan didn't know how to snowboard?" Kirsten asked. "He doesn't, although he was starting to pick it up pretty good" He looks at her with a slight grin.  
  
"Well then why would you let them go to the Snowboarding slope? You know how dangerous that is, we wouldn't even let Seth go down until he had taken that camp!" She says looking at Sandy. Sandy doesn't want to tell her everything, because he wants to keep some of it between just him and the boys, but he does have to let her know he didn't allow it. "I didn't. They went after I had told them not to." Sandy says in a hurt voice as he leans down to take off his shoes. "Next thing I know, I'm getting a call that Ryan is hurt. I take him to the hospital, and the Doctor said he broke his leg below the knee." Sandy looks a Kirsten and smiles. "Guess we wont have to worry about him for the next six weeks huh?" Kirsten can't hold back a smile, even though she's still mad he didn't call.  
  
"So how is Seth taking all of this?" She asks. "Well, he's feeling pretty guilty right now. He admitted it was his idea, Ryan was just following him." He pauses. "We had a pretty good talk at the hospital. He knows he's not going anywhere for awhile." Kirsten looks at him. "Well, you should have called me instead of surprising me like this." "Your Right" Sandy lets her know that he will call if any of the kids get hurt again- no matter how minor it may seem.  
  
Sandy is curious now about Kirsten's weekend. "So how was your time with Amanda?" Kirsten smiles, "I think I'm getting through to her. We really enjoyed ourselves." "So is she ready to go to school tomorrow?" Sandy asks. Kirsten hesitates, "I think so, we went cloths shopping today, I think she's a little excited about it, and a little nervous too. But anyone would be"  
  
Kirsten looks at him and reaches over to give him a kiss but first whispers "I missed you" Sandy smiles and kisses her back "I missed you too" Then they both start having a little make out session, Just when it's getting heated, there's a knock on the door. They both stop abruptly. "Come in" Sandy says in a raised voice. Seth opens the door. "Seth!?" Sandy says shockingly, he figured Seth would be hiding from them for as long as possible.  
  
"I just wanted to say that whatever kind of punishment you guys conjure up together, I totally accept it, but can I make one last phone call before I am sentenced and confined to my prison cell." Seth asks. Sandy and Kirsten are just looking at him in shock that he even said that. Seth waves his hand in front of them "Heelllooo" He says. Sandy jumps in. "Go ahead, one last call" He says. Seth thanks them and runs out to go call Summer.  
  
Kirsten looks at Sandy. "That must have been some talk you guys had." "Oh it was", Sandy replies. He's kind of proud about it. "Kirsten just smiles and kisses him again. "I love you" She says, "I'm going to see if Ryan needs anything" she says as she starts to walk out of the room. Sandy smiles back, "I love you too". 


	13. Making A Deal

A New Family Member in the house  
  
Chapter 13 - Making a Deal  
  
Ryan is lying on the couch flipping through the channels, "999 channels and nothing on" he says to himself quietly. Kirsten walks down the hallway and into the room with Ryan. Ryan looks at her with a look like he knows she wants something kind of look. He smiles and says "Hey", and continues channel surfing.  
  
Kirsten is feeling bad for Ryan; she's never had to deal with someone who had broken bones before. Seth had never really gotten hurt, just sick. She goes over and grabs the half empty glass of water off the coffee table "I'll fill this back up for you, you want a soda, some juice?" She asks.  
  
"No, I'm fine"- He pauses- then gives a half grin "I'll just have to get up more often to use the restroom if I do" he says jokingly. Kirsten smiles at him "Well, I'll still fill up your water glass for you". She fills his glass up and sits it on the table, then sits in the chair next to the couch.  
  
"So Ryan, look, I know you don't want to sleep out here in the family room for the next six weeks, so I'm willing to make you a deal"  
  
Ryan gets a little excited on the inside, and he sits himself up a little bit in on the couch. "Ok, what's the deal" he says with a curious look.  
  
Kirsten lays it out for him. "Sleep out here tonight where we can keep an eye on you, you're still getting used to the crutches, and this way we'll be able to hear you if you fall or something."  
  
Ryan interrupts "I wont fall, I can handle it." He says all frustrated.  
  
Kirsten looks at him with a straight face and a Let me finish kinda look. Ryan gets the clue and just looks away for a second then back at her. Kirsten continues with her deal. "Now I know you need your privacy, so I'm willing to put a bed up in Sandy's office so you can sleep in there for a couple of nights. Then, if you've got the stair thing down, we'll let you go back out to the pool house. Is that a deal?"  
  
Ryan hesitates for a minute; he wants to go back to the pool house tomorrow. "But what if I'm able to go up and down the stairs by tomorrow, I mean- at school there's all kinds of stairs and.....  
  
Kirsten interrupts "I don't think you'll be going to school tomorrow It's too soon!"  
  
Ryan is clearly getting more upset as this conversation keeps going on. "What! I'm fine,..I'll be fine" . He says as his voice is getting a little bit louder.  
  
Just then Sandy walks in. "Hey, what's up?" he asks them. Kirsten looks at him hoping that he will understand her thinking on the matter and stick up for her. "I don't think that Ryan should go to school tomorrow!" Ryan jumps in again "I said I will be fine. I can do this," He says as he looks at Sandy with a please help me out here look on his face. Sandy doesn't see why he can't go to school either.  
  
"He'll be ok honey, come on- he can go to school tomorrow" he says to her as he stands next to her rubbing her back with one hand. Kirsten just looks up at him, she's thinking thanks for the help here!. "Well", she pauses and looks at Ryan, which he just gives her a helpless look. "Ok, but if you can't take it, I want you to call me right away and I'll come pick you up.  
  
"I will, I promise" Ryan says in relief. He's never had to put up such a fight to go to school, he's never even cared about going before, but for some reason, this was different. He actually liked going to school now. Kirsten smiles hesitantly and stands up to leave the room. "We'll have the den ready for you tomorrow" She says as she and Sandy start to leave  
  
Soon after Ryan is on the couch bored to death still flipping through the channels, he's thinking it's a new time, something has had to change. Amanda comes down the stairs and sees Ryan with the cast on. "Whoa, what happened to you?" She asks all surprised.  
  
"I broke my leg going down the snowboarding slope, I went over a cliff." He tells her, feeling a little embarrassed.  
  
"Dude, Bummer deal!" She looks at his cast "So you picked black huh!?, they say that blacks a sign of deep seeded anxiety, depression and rebelliousness ya know?" She tells him kinda jokingly, but Ryan isn't quit sure if she's serious.  
  
"You sound like Seth. You can tell you guys are related" He tells her with a smile.  
  
"You look bored, ya want to play a game? She asks. "Sure, I guess", Ryan says as he tries to position himself so that his leg is still up on the couch. Amanda gets the game all ready and they start playing.  
  
A little while later Seth goes down stairs to talk to Ryan. He wants to apologize again for the mess he got them in. He walks down and sees Ryan and Amanda playing a video game. At first, he's kind of jealous to see them playing together and having fun while he's miserable. "Amanda, can I talk to Ryan for a minute?" He asks. "Yea, sure" She says as she gets up to walk out of the room. "Just let me know when you're done"  
  
Seth sits down in the chair and hesitates before saying anything. Ryan is just looking at him waiting for him to talk. Seth looks at him very seriously "Are you mad at me?" He asks. Ryan just drops hid head in disbelief that he's still asking that question.  
  
"No...No of course not. I told you up on the hill that this wasn't your fault. I'm not mad at you" Ryan says in an irritated voice, because he still thinks that he's mad.  
  
Seth looks at him like are you sure kind of look. Ryan just says "I mean it" Then gives him a look like you better not ask me again.  
  
"Ok, I just wanted to apologize again for everything, and if there is anything...I mean anything at all I can do for you, I'm your right hand man. As long as you have that cast on your leg, I'm all yours. I'm there for ya". Seth says, making sure Ryan understands how sorry he is.  
  
"Well thanks, you don't have to do that, besides, I think your going to have to fight your mom for that position" He smiles. Seth smiles and stands up to get ready to leave. "Is she driving you crazy already, well, brace yourself, cause it can be an ugly ride for anyone who is sick in this house my man, and a broken leg...(He shutter) I hate to think about it" He says jokingly as he reaches over to do their special handshake. Ryan laughs. Seth starts to leave, and Ryan stops him. "Hey, ya want to play winner?" Seth looks back, and pauses, you know I would, but I'm not sure what I can and can't do yet. I'm still waiting for the parental figures to let me know. I'd better play it safe for now. I'll get Amanda back here though"  
  
After dinner, everyone is cleaning up and Ryan is back on the couch. The phone rings and its Marissa. "Ryan, Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
"Hi, good...I'm good. He say's all happy that she called.  
  
"Are you going to school tomorrow?" Marissa asks him.  
  
"Yea, I'll be there, crutches and all" He then looks over at Sandy and Kirsten who are cleaning up but listening to the conversation. He notices Kirsten isn't too happy about what he just said. "I'm going to give it a shot anyways." He says, hoping to calm Kirsten's nerves  
  
"Great, then I'll see you at school" She hesitates, "Are you grounded or anything?" She's wondering. "No, I don't think so, I can't do too much anyways" He says all bummed out. "Well then maybe I can come over after school tomorrow and we can just hang out, I'll keep you company" Marissa tells him in a happy tone of voice. She's trying to be cheery about it, even though she's still upset over the whole thing.  
  
"Yea, sure, I'd like that" Ryan says as everyone is still listening. Marissa tells him she'll see him tomorrow and hangs up. Ryan looks at everyone looking at him, then they all continue to clean up the kitchen. He's a little embarrassed because he doesn't have the privacy to talk to Marissa. He really wishes he could just go to the pool house. Kirsten knows it was Marissa. "If Marissa wants to come over that's alright," she says with a smile on her face.  
  
Ryan looks surprised, he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to have visitors for a while or not. "Ok, thanks, I'll let her know tomorrow at school."  
  
Seth thinks that maybe this is his chance to get off a little easy. "So...does that mean that Summer can come over too?" He asks, hoping for the yes answer. Kirsten looks at Sandy, not sure what to say. "No" Sandy says firmly. "I think that it would be a good idea if she wasn't over here for awhile".  
  
Seth is a little upset at that answer. "Ok, how long is a little while...is it like, a week.. 2 weeks...a month." He says as he stops drying the dishes that Sandy was taking out of the dishwasher. "I don't know, your mother and I haven't discussed it yet" "Come on! " Seth says in a sarcastic voice. He really wants his sentencing to begin so he can get it over with. Sandy just looks at him with a look like- don't go any further with this -Which Seth gets the point. "Fine, I get it. I'll just continue in misery awaiting for you guys to decide." He says all frustrated. Kirsten is feeling kinda bad for Seth. She looks at him with pity. "We'll let you know tomorrow," She tells him in a calm voice. "Yea, thanks" Seth says sarcastically as he walks out of the kitchen.  
  
Amanda has been observing this whole ordeal, and she has no idea why Seth is in trouble, but she knows it has something to do with Ryan's broken leg. She's just glad it's not her this time. Kirsten looks at Amanda, "Amanda, thanks for helping out, but you can get ready for bed, you have to be ready to register for school in the morning. She looks at Ryan. "Are you ok, do you need anything, another blanket, water, pain pill?"  
  
"I'm ok, I'm just tired, but thanks anyways," Ryan says as he pulls the covers over him to go to sleep. Kirsten goes over and pulls the blanket over his toes that are sticking out the end of his cast. "Thanks", he says with a smile. Kirsten smiles back. "You need anything..." Ryan interrupts, "I know- I'll let you know" Kirsten turns off the light and walks out. 


	14. Guilty Or Not

A New Family Member in the house  
  
Chapter 14 - Guilty or not  
  
The next morning, Kirsten goes out to check on Ryan, but he's up and all ready for school. The only thing he needs is his backpack from the pool house.  
  
"I'm glad to see your all ready, you look like your feeling a little better today too. Did you get enough sleep?" Kirsten asks as she's getting a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yea, it was ok, I guess" Ryan says as he's eating a bowl of cereal. "I just need my backpack from the pool house (He pauses) do you mind if I go get it?" He asks Kirsten, really wanting to show that he can do the stairs. Kirsten looks at him and sees his determination to do it.  
  
"Alright, but this doesn't change our deal!"  
  
Ryan gets a little excited inside but just smiles and heads to he pool house. When he gets to the stairs out side, he slowly takes one step at a time, feet first, then the crutches...each step the same way. He makes it up pretty easily, and Kirsten is looking on praying that he doesn't fall. She kinda grins when he gets to the top. He turns around to see if she is watching him, then continues into the pool house to get his backpack, puts it over his shoulder, and heads back over to go down the stairs. He does the same thing, only opposite, crutches first, then the feet. Ryan's thinking to himself Don't fall- Crap, it's harder going down then it is going up!. But he makes it down with no problems at all. He gets into the kitchen and sees that everyone was watching him.  
  
"Nice job there kid" Sandy says with a smile and pats him on the back. "I think your gonna make it". Ryan just gives a half smile and sits down "Thanks, I think I'll be fine" he says confidently.  
  
Sandy is standing against the counter drinking coffee watching Seth and Amanda get their cereal. Seth isn't saying a word; in fact, he's kind of acting like no one else was in the kitchen. Then he breaks his silence. While he's pouring the milk into his cereal "So did you guys decide?" He asks.  
  
"Two weeks" Sandy says and then takes another sip of his coffee.  
  
Seth doesn't look at him, just grabs his bowl and heads to the table. "Ok, thanks for informing me!" He says kinda snotty like.  
  
"Are you being sarcastic?" Sandy asks him in a serious voice.  
  
"No...no I'm not" Seth says  
  
"Good" Sandy says as he looks at him and continues sipping his coffee.  
  
They all have finished breakfast and are on their way to school. Kirsten goes in to register with Amanda while Seth and Ryan start walking to their classes. Marissa and Summer catch up with them.  
  
"So Cohen, what's the deal, can I come over?" Summer asks  
  
"Well...um..no, but only for two weeks...what's that you say- two weeks- I know... I can't bear to be without you for two weeks either." Summer just looks at him like that's not funny. "No, really, all joking aside," Seth says. "I will email you and IM you, so make sure you keep your computer on" They start talking and walking ahead of Ryan and Marissa since Ryan is kinda slow "See ya later Coop" Summer says back to her as they walk away.  
  
"So Kirsten said you can come over after school," Ryan tells her. "Really? Hey, that's cool, so Seth got grounded and you didn't?"  
  
"Yea, well, I guess that Seth told them everything, and I'm not sure what he told them. Anyway, who knows, maybe if I wouldn't have broken my leg, I'd be grounded too." Marissa looks at him, "Well, if you wouldn't have broken your leg, they would have never found out"  
  
Ryan stops and looks at her. "Are you trying to make me feel guilty?"  
  
Marissa didn't mean it that way- she's not sure how she meant it, but she didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
"Oh no I'm not saying that, I'm so sorry, that's not what I meant" She says trying to convince him.  
  
"That's what it sounded like. Look, I wanted to be up there with you guys. I really did, and I'm sorry if I didn't know how to snowboard down that slope, and I'm sorry that I went over the cliff and broke my leg, and I'm sorry that Seth got grounded and I didn't"  
  
Marissa interrupts. "That's not what I meant, it just came out wrong. I know we shouldn't have done it in the first place, but..." Ryan interrupts, "Look, it's over, lets just go to class before we're late," He says as he starts walking towards the building. Marissa is feeling really bad now that she hurt his feelings, he says it's over, but for as long as he has that cast on, everybody will be reminded of that day when they all screwed up.  
  
"So I'll see you after school at your house alright?" She says, as she's getting ready to run to her class.  
  
"Ryan looks at her and gives a quick half grin that he forces out "Yea, sure, my house"  
  
Next chapter- Everyone wants to help Ryan all at once- especially Amanda and Marissa- how far will it go? 


	15. Privacy

A New Family Member in the house  
  
Chapter 15 - Privacy  
  
It's afternoon, and Kirsten picks up Seth, Ryan, and Amanda from school. She's curious as to how every ones day went.  
  
"So Amanda how was your first day?" She asks her in a little bit excited tone of voice. Amanda on the other hand isn't too excited. "It was ok... I guess" She reply's. She really didn't like it, but she doesn't want to get into it with Seth and Ryan in the car, besides, she's thinking that if it doesn't get any better in the next couple of days, she'll just ditch the classes that she hates. Kirsten knows that they can talk about it later, so she moves on to Ryan.  
  
"How about you Ryan, how does your leg feel, were the stairs getting to you?" She asks him as she's looking at him in the rear-view mirror. "It was great, I did the stairs with no problem. My leg hurts a little from standing a lot, but I think it went pretty good today" He says confidently, hoping to get back into the pool house sooner.  
  
Seth jumps in on the conversation, "yeah, I was with him half of the day, and he's a pro at the steps. If he can handle two floors worth of steps, he should be able to handle the 6 steps we have in the backyard" He says sarcastically. Kirsten looks at him with a straight face in the mirror. "I'm sticking to the deal Seth." Seth looks at Ryan, "Dude, I tried, sorry man." Ryan just looks at him and shakes his head and gives his typical half smile.  
  
They all walk into the house and Amanda and Seth head upstairs to their rooms, while Ryan starts heading out to the family room.  
  
Kirsten stops him. "Ryan, come on I want to show you something." Ryan turns and follows her to Sandy's office. He sees that Kirsten has fixed it up to look less like an office and more like a bedroom. The desk is in one corner with a chair, and the bookshelves around it. ON the other side is a bed, a nightstand wit ha clock radio on it, and some shelves with some of Ryan's stuff and some cloths on it.  
  
"Great...Thanks for setting it up for me" He says smiling at Kirsten.  
  
"Your welcome" she tells him. "It's only for a few days, you'll probably be back in the pool house this weekend. I just want to make sure your going to be able to handle getting around and stuff on the crutches first."  
  
Ryan goes in to put his stuff down while Kirsten heads into the kitchen to get things ready for dinner. She's ordering out, but she's not sure what yet. Amanda comes down the stairs and sees Ryan in the room.  
  
"Is there anything I can get for you?" She asks, hoping he'll just say anything so she can have a reason to be around him. He looks up, and then hobbles over to sit on the bed. "No, I'm ok. Thanks for asking though." He smiles back and then puts his leg up. She is a little bummed, "well, if you want to do something later, we can play a video game or something." "Ok, maybe later, I just want to hang out in here for a little bit." Ryan tells he  
  
Ryan is resting and looking around the room at all the degrees, pictures, and at all the law books Sandy has in his office. As he's checking it all out, he comes across a basket that has a bunch of chunk from hotels in it- Shampoo, Soaps, matches, and a funny little doorknob sign that says Do Not Disturb on it. He's thinking that's weird. He just puts it back and goes to lie on the bed. Just then the doorbell rings. Amanda goes to answer it, and it's Marissa.  
  
"Hey...Is Ryan here?" She asks Amanda. Amanda is just standing there for a few seconds and not saying anything. Marissa looks at her like Well, can I come in? Amanda comes out of her 5 second trance- oh, yea sure- Ryan's in my uncles office," She points down the hall. Amanda shuts the door and leans against it with her arms crossed watching her go to Ryan's room.  
  
Marissa goes into the room. "Hey... Wow, they fixed it up pretty good for you" She pauses "How's your leg feel?" She asks as she continues looking around, and then sits on the bed next to him.  
  
"It's ok, it kinda hurts right now." He says as he turns to lift his leg up on the bed. It's quiet for a moment, then Marissa stands up, and "I'll go get you some water and your pain meds." Ryan interrupts, "It's ok, you don't have too, really, I can wait." Marissa smiles at him. "Just stay there, I'll be right back". She gets his stuff and brings it to him. Ryan takes it from her. "This sure is a huge pill isn't it?" He says as he's holding this big white pill in his open hand just looking at it. "It is huge, but don't worry, I'll save you if you start to choke on it" she says jokingly.  
  
Ryan takes the meds and puts the water on the nightstand. It's quiet for a minute, and then Marissa speaks up. "I'm sorry about what I said today at school. It was totally off the wall. I didn't mean it". Ryan just looks at her, then at the floor. He knows what she meant; it just added to the guilt that he's already feeling about everyone getting caught.  
  
"I know you didn't, I've just been feeling guilty myself. You were kinda right, I mean...if I hadn't fallen over that cliff, nobody would have found out" Ryan tells her, as he glances from the floor to her the whole time.  
  
Marissa smiles at him. "Well, it's all over now, and you are stuck with me doing everything for you." She says teasingly.  
  
Ryan smiles, "Yeah, you think so huh?? That doesn't sound so bad" he jokes back with her as he grabs her hand and starts to pull her closer to him. "Wait a second" she interrupts. We're not in the pool house, The Cohen's could walk in on us, that's so weird!"  
  
Ryan stands up and hobbles over to the basket "Oh yea, well watch this" He grabs a marker and under the Do Not Disturb part he writes Sex in Progress then hangs it on the outside of the door and shuts it. He goes over and sits next to her. "Now do you still feel weird?" He smiles at her, as he once again starts pulling her closer. Marissa is shocked. "That's a good idea," she says with a chuckle. "Now it doen't feel so bad" she says as their lips meet for a kiss. They lye back onto the bed and start making out, stopping for some air once in awhile, then talking for a few minutes, then making out again.  
  
A little while later Dinner is ready and everyone is in the kitchen sitting down at the table except Ryan. Sandy asks, "Where's Ryan?" Amanda jumps up, "I'll go get him" She goes over to his door and notices the sign. She walks back to the kitchen with a confused and embarrassed look on her face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sandy asks. Amanda isn't sure how to explain it. "Ok, um, there's a sign on his door that says Do Not Disturb, Sex In Progress on it. I don't think I should knock," she says as she sits back down. Seth is trying really hard not to laugh out loud at his parent's facial expressions towards each other.  
  
Kirsten looks at Sandy with a concerned look. "I forgot Marissa came over to spend time with him". Sandy jumps up to go get him "He's got a broken leg! What could they possibly be doing!?" He goes over and notices the sign, and knocks on the door. "Ryan?" he says in a questionable voice. "Come in" Ryan yells back. Sandy opens the door to find Ryan and Marissa playing cards on his bed. He is just standing there staring at them for a moment and then Ryan says, "What's up?" "Oh..." Sandy hesitates, "Dinners ready, Marissa you can stay for dinner if you want"  
  
Ryan and Marissa get up, but she can't stay. "I better get home, but thanks anyways. She says as she starts to leave. She leans over and kisses Ryan goodnight. As Sandy stands in the doorway holding the door open for them, he grabs the sign off the door and holds it up and smiles "I'll just take this and hang onto it." He tells Ryan. "Thanks" he says with a big grin on his face, knowing it was a pretty good joke. He hobbles out to the kitchen and sits at the table. "Sorry for making you guys wait" Seth is just looking at him shaking his head in disbelief, with a look like how do you do it.  
  
Later on that night, Seth goes into the room with Ryan. "So, that was awesome! You should have seen the looks on their faces! That sign you made, I'm proud of you Ryan, the Cohen's humor genes are starting to rub off on you." They both laugh at it a little bit. "Ya, well your dad took it, so it was a once in a life time joke." Ryan says as he starts getting ready for bed. Seth is curious though on how far they really went "So, you guys really didn't..." Ryan interrupts "No, of course not" Ryan says defensively. But that's not good enough for Seth. "How far did you go? Ryan just looks at him like- I'm not even going to answer that. "Come on, man, you can tell me." Seth tries to convince him. "We went to 100..." Ryan says as he raises his eyebrows with a look like- that's all your getting out of me. Then he says jokingly "in Rummy"  
  
"Ha ha, funny- you still need to work on the humor part a little more", Seth tells him, "At least you can be with Marissa, I'm just going to be kissing a computer screen for the next couple of weeks, Well, is there anything I can get for ya before I head upstairs?" "No, I'm good, thanks" Ryan tells Seth. "Ok, goodnight" Seth says as he walks out the door.  
  
Kirsten and Sandy are in the room talking. Sandy pulls out the sign that Ryan had mad, holds it up and smiles at Kirsten. "Should I hang Ryan's sign up on the door?" Kirsten just looks at him with a half smile and a look like, ya right – funny "you have to admit that was pretty good. I would have never thought that Ryan had it in him." He says as he walks towards Kirsten to give her a kiss as she's fixing the bed. "Did you have that talk with Ryan yet?" she asks. "Honey, come on, the kid has a broken leg. They were just playing a joke." He tells her, trying to calm her nerves. "Still, he needs to be told, please, just do it" She says with a heartfelt plea.  
  
"Ok, ok...tomorrow" Sandy tells her, as he gets close. "Thank you" She says They start kissing and fall back on the bed as the lights go out. 


	16. The Talk

A New Family Member in the house  
  
Chapter 16 - The Talk  
  
It's morning, and everyone is in the kitchen getting breakfast. Sandy walks in from surfing. His hair is wet and slicked back, and he's still in his board shorts.  
  
"How was surfing?" Kirsten asks.  
  
"Great, I had some pretty good rides in. There were a lot of guys out in the line up this morning. Otherwise I could have gotten more in." He looks at Amanda as he's pouring his coffee. He's thinking he'd like to spend some more time with her, and he knows she loves surfing. "So Amanda, why don't you come out with me in the morning before school?" He asks her.  
  
Amanda gets a little excited, "Really, I can come with?" She asks with a big smile on her face.  
  
"Yea, it will be fun," Sandy tells her.  
  
"Awesome" She pauses for a sec, remembering she doesn't have her board. "But I don't have my board" She says all bummed.  
  
"You can borrow one of mine" Seth tells her. "That's if you don't mind riding a short board, besides, it's not like I'll be riding it anytime soon." He says as he looks at sandy with a straight face. Sandy just looks at him and sips his coffee, then looks back at Amanda.  
  
"Ok, cool thanks." She's surprised that he's letting her use it. He's starting to be really nice to her now. Maybe living there isn't going to be that difficult after all she's thinking. "I heard they have a surfing club at school. I was thinking about checking it out, if that's ok," Amanda asks.  
  
Kirsten chimes in on the conversation. "I think that would be great- give you something to do after school." She tells her.  
  
Sandy also thinks it's a great idea. "I heard that you go to a lot of competitions too. I think you'll enjoy it."  
  
Amanda smiles. She's excited. No one has ever cared about anything she's ever done before, and she can't wait to go out in the morning with Sandy.  
  
Later on that day in school it's lunchtime, and Amanda sees Ryan in the line at the café.  
  
"Hey Ryan, how's it going?" She asks.  
  
"Good. Thanks," He says, pausing for a moment. They are both quiet for a minute.  
  
"So how do you like it here so far?" Ryan asks, trying to make conversation.  
  
"It's ok, I hate the History class I have, other than that... "she says as she shrugs her shoulders, Just then Marissa walks up.  
  
"Hey guys what's up. She looks at Ryan, then Amanda. I'll help you carry your lunch to the table." Marissa says, then leans over and gives him a quick kiss. Amanda is a little jealous, and she jumps in. "It's cool, I got it for him". Marissa just looks at her without saying anything. She's a little upset, but she doesn't want to show it. She just wishes this girl would take a hike. "Ok" She pauses; looks at Ryan then back at Amanda. "That's fine." Ryan's feeling a little awkward now, and he can sense the tension between Amanda and Marissa. He knows that Marissa is getting jealous.  
  
"Amanda, why don't you go save us a table. " He says. Amanda is a little ticked. She leaves to go get the table, and Marissa smiles at Ryan.  
  
"I can't believe how much she likes you." She says to Ryan kinda jokingly.  
  
Ryan gets a little defensive. "She doesn't like me, I hardly know her. Plus, she's a Cohen. She's practically my cousin."  
  
Marissa laughs. "Ok, well then she has a massive crush on you. I mean... she almost wouldn't let me in your house yesterday, and then she stared at me as I walked down the hall to your room. I think she's obsessed."  
  
Ryan just grins. "Well she knows that you're my girlfriend but lets just make it more clear. She's watching us right now." Ryan says with a grin, as he leans to start to kiss her. Marissa smiles "Are you trying to make her jealous?" "No- no I'm not." He says with a smile. They get their lunch and go over to the table where Amanda is sitting. As they're sitting there, Luke walks up to the table.  
  
"Hey guys, how's it going?" Luke asks. Amanda looks up at him, then back down. She doesn't say anything to him. She's really ticked about him ditching her that time at the beach. Ryan and Marissa can tell that something isn't right between them. Luke looks at Amanda. "Can I talk to you?" He asks her. Amanda thinks for a minute, she might as well; it's better then sitting watching Ryan and Marissa. "Sure" She gets up and they walk away.  
  
"I wonder what that is all about" Marissa says looking at Ryan. "I don't know, but I hope she doesn't start liking him. I don't trust him." Ryan adds.  
  
It's evening, and Ryan is in his room doing homework... Sandy stops by knocking on the already open door. "Hey, you got a minute" he asks as he's standing In the doorway.  
  
"Yea, sure." Ryan says as he puts his book down and scoots himself up a little in the bed. Sandy sits on his bed. "So how is Marissa doing?" Sandy asks. He knows it's a stupid question, but he promised Kirsten he would talk to Ryan today about not having sex in the house, and he's been trying to figure out what to say all day.  
  
Ryan's a little puzzled about why he's asking. "Good...she's doing really good." He says as he looks at Sandy without turning his head towards him too much.  
  
"Good" Sandy tells him. That was a pretty good joke you pulled last night. I didn't know you had it in you" Sandy says looking at Ryan with a big smile.  
  
"I didn't know it either. Sorry about your sign." Ryan says with a grin, looking at Sandy. Sandy laughs it off. "Ah- don't worry about it. I don't even know why I had it in the first place. But I am keeping it, might come in handy" He says jokingly. Ryan just grins really big and looks down at the floor. Then back at Sandy. Sandy pauses for a moment, then continues on.  
  
"You know, Seth has gained a lot of friends since you've been here, that includes girlfriends, and until now, Kirsten has never had to deal with girls in the house." He pauses, and shrugs his shoulder a little bit "and she's a little uncomfortable with the thought of you guys having..." he pauses for a moment, thinking How can I say this, as he looks at Ryan. Ryan senses his discomfort; he jumps in "Sex?" Ryan says with a half grin. He is now realizing where this conversation is going. .  
  
Sandy continues "Well, yea... She doesn't want you guys to be doing that stuff in the house. Now don't get me wrong, the girls can come over anytime, they're great kids, and I know that you and Marissa didn't do anything last night." Ryan interrupts. "No we didn't, we just wanted to have some privacy." Ryan says convincingly. "And I understand that, we all need privacy sometimes." Sandy says. "But Kirsten- she's a little on the extreme side. Especially with Seth never having girlfriends before. She's just not used to it all yet" He smiles at him. "Could you imagine if she found out about Seth and Summer? I hate the thought of it! " Sandy shutters as they both let out a little chuckle.  
  
Ryan respects Sandy for talking to him about it, and he wants to respect their rules for the house. They have done so much for him. "You don't have to worry. I respect you guys, this is your home" He pauses. "And I respect your rules for it, I wont do anything that you and Kirsten don't want me to do." Sandy looks at Ryan and smiles. "This is your home too. Seth and Amanda have the same rules". Ryan smiles.  
  
Sandy continues. "That includes the pool house too." Sandy tells him. Ryan just nods his head in agreement. Ryan has never had anyone take the time to talk to him like this before. He thinks it's kinda awkward, but not that bad, and he really respects Sandy for it. Sandy wants Ryan to feel comfortable talking to him about anything he wants.  
  
"If there's anything you ever need to talk about, I'm here for you, you know that!" Sandy tells him. Ryan looks at him and smiles. "I know...thanks."  
  
Sandy's glad that talk is over. He's surprised that it wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. But he's ready to change the subject. "So how's your leg feeling, you getting around alright? "He asks with concern.  
  
Ryan is thinking that maybe he has a chance to get back into the pool house early. "I'm doing fine, I've been taking the stairs a lot at school. I could probably go up and down backwards," he says, trying to convince Sandy that he's ready for the stairs in the backyard. But Sandy knows it's not up to him at the moment.  
  
"Well, you know Kirsten's not gonna budge on the pool house thing. But maybe we can get you in there a day or two early. I'll talk to her about...but no guarantees."  
  
Ryan at least sees a glimpse of hope. "Thanks, I'll take what ever I can get." Ryan tells him. Just then Marissa walks in.  
  
"Hey Mr. Cohen, Ryan" She says, "I'm not interrupting anything am I" She asks. Sandy starts to stand up, "No, not at all, I was just leaving" Sandy says as he pats Ryan on the shoulder. "I'll leave you two to be by yourselves" he turns and looks at Ryan "With the door open" he says with a grin. Then turns again when he gets to the doorway, "Just kidding, you can close the door," Sandy tells them, as he shuts the door on his way out. Ryan just looks down and shakes his head back and forth with a grin.  
  
Marissa's wondering what the heck that was all about. Why would Sandy say something like that? She smiles at him and sits on the bed next to him. "What was that all about?" She asks. "It was nothing, we were just talking" Ryan tells her.  
  
"Oh, ok, your not gonna tell me..." she says sarcastically, with a smile. She reaches over to give him a kiss, and he kisses her back, but Marissa notices that he is uncomfortable when she did that. She's thinking something's not right. Ryan is feeling a little uncomfortable because of the talk him and Sandy just had, and he's really wishing he was in the pool house. 


	17. For the Love of Uncles

A New Family Member in the house

Chapter 17 - _For The Love of Uncles_

The next morning Sandy and Amanda are on the beach getting their wetsuits on and waxing their boards. Amanda is excited, but she's acting a little reserved. She's thinking about her surfboard back home, and how she misses the guys she hung out with. Sandy notices that her mind is somewhere else. "You want to talk about it?" He asks her. "Talk about what?" Amanda replies. "Talk about what's on your mind. I know your not all here with me right now!" He says with a smile. Amanda pauses for a moment. "I just wish I had my board." She says as she shrugs her shoulders. Sandy just looks up at her and watches as she continues waxing Seth's old surfboard, then continues waxing his own board.

"That's it, you miss your board?" He says, knowing that there has to be more to it. "I miss some of my friends too, I don't know, I just miss being with them." She says without looking up. Sandy doesn't say anything for a moment then he adds some advice. "I know it's hard, but you'll be able to see them again, and you'll make new friends." Sandy tells her.

They both jump up to their feet with their boards under their arms, and look out into the surf. They watch the other surfers for a few minutes, and walk slowly to put their feet in the water and give it a feel. "We better get out there if your going to make it to school on time" Sandy says with a smile. They both start paddling out to the line up. They surf for a couple of hours and head back to the house.

"That was great" Amanda says with a smile. Sandy smiles, "I'm glad you enjoyed it. We'll do it again." Sandy says. He's glad he's got someone to surf with him. Seth would never go with his dad- no way- wouldn't be caught dead with him, and he knew it was a teenaged boy thing. But he definitely enjoyed his time with Amanda.

Before Amanda and Sandy get back to the house for breakfast, Seth walks into the kitchen to find Ryan munching down cereal, as he always is, every morning. He gets himself some juice from the frig, and lets Ryan in on a little news.

"Guess What, I saw Amanda talking to Luke yesterday""Seth tells him. Ryan looks a little concerned, not just about Amanda, but about where Seth could possibly going with this. "Yea, so did I, he came and got her during lunch to go talk". "Yea, well I heard them arguing... Remember that night the police brought Amanda home drunk?" Ryan looks up with his eyes only from the paper- not moving his head. "Yea..." He says in a worried tone. "I think she was with Luke!" Seth says in gossipy kind of whisper.

Ryan now looks completely up from the paper at Seth. "Your kidding me, you know this for sure! I always new there was a reason I didn't like him!" Seth continues with what he thinks he knows. "Not only that, I think more happened that night with Luke then she's telling. I mean, they were really going at it at school. She was yelling at him for leaving her alone on the beach and stuff." Ryan is really concerned. "You should talk to her and tell her to stay away from Luke."

Seth gets a little uncomfortable with that thought. "Ok- um- no...First off- She practically hates me, and um- second, She wouldn't listen to me anyways. But you- she likes you, she has a crush on you!" Ryan interrupts "No she doesn't" He says defensively. "Besides, I'm done with trying to convince girls to stay away from guys" Ryan tells him as he gets up to put his dishes in the sink. Seth isn't giving up. "Come on- your good at it. Otherwise, she's gonna get deeper involved with Luke- Think about it- Luke, the guy that you knocked out at the beach party, the guy who tried to kill you in a house fire..."

"He didn't try to kill me," Ryan says in Luke's defense. Ryan shakes his head, and does his sideways look at Seth. "Ok, we do it together!" Ryan tells him. "Deal" Seth says as he takes a drink of juice.

Sandy and Amanda get home in time to have some breakfast, then it's off to school. Kirsten drops them off in the front parking, and heads off to work. Seth and Ryan are walking up to Summer and Marissa, while Amanda has nobody. She's feeling left out and lonely, like she has no friends, nobody to talk to. All her friends are in San Diego. Surfing with Sandy in the morning made her miss surfing with her friends back home even more. She had to get out of there, even if it was for just a few hours, to go see her friends. She ditches school and calls a friend to come and pick her up. She's thinking, "as long as I can be back when school gets out, nobody will ever know". Besides, she's almost non-existent in that school, she wont even be missed. Her friend picks her up, and she's on her way to San Diego.

It's lunchtime at school, and Seth, Ryan, Summer and Marissa are talking about Luke and Amanda. Marissa is concerned about how the guys are going to talk to her. "Well, if you talk to her, ask her what happened first, because you might think you heard something, but it could be wrong. Otherwise, she'll just be defensive about it and not listen to you." Ryan looks up at Marissa. "Did he ever do anything to you, or treat you in a bad way?" He asks her in concern.

Marissa looks away, and then back at him. "No, not really, I mean, there were a few times where I'd walk away because he wouldn't listen to me, but it was never anything I couldn't handle." Summer jumps in, "Yea, he knows he'd have to answer to me if I ever heard of him hurting Marissa." She says confidently. Marissa looks at Summer, and smiles "Summer" she says kinda embarrassed. "It's true Coop, He always did get on my nerves" Summer says in a discusted voice. Summer looks at her shocked. Ryan now has another idea, he looks at Marissa "why don't you talk to her about Luke, since you know him so well. You can tell her what kind of guy he really is"

Marissa is a little uneasy about that. "I don't even know Amanda, I wouldn't even know how to talk to her, or where to start." She tells them, as she gets nervous about the idea. Seth jumps in- "Ok, well then you just be with us, we'll do it as a group, then she'll know it's not just me and Ryan trying to screw up her life" Marissa agrees to do it with them, Summer may join in too.

Amanda is now in San Diego with her friends, getting ready to go surfing. She really wants her surfboard, but it's at her mom's house in the garage. "Hey, do you mind if we go by and pick up my board at my moms house, they're not there, they should be at work". She asks them. "Yea sure" Her friend Kevin says.

They turn the corner to go down her block and Amanda raises her voice. "Stop" she says nervously "Pull over right here behind this car". Kevin pulls over and gives her a funny look. "Why" he asks her. Amanda points down the street to her house, "That's my uncles SUV in the driveway," She says. "If he sees me here, I'm dead"

"Well then lets just forget your board and go back to the beach," he tells her. Just then, Sandy walks out of the garage with Amanda's surfboard and starts loading it on top of his car. Sandy hugs his sister goodbye, and drives off. Amanda and Kevin duck down in the seat as he drives by. They both sit back up, and Kevin looks at Amanda.

"Was that your surfboard he just took?" Amanda is quiet at first, not able to say anything because of the lump in her throat. "Yea" She said quietly. "Lets just go," She tells him. She is thinking about her time with Sandy surfing in the morning, remembering telling him she missed her board, and her friends. The guilt of ditching school is almost overwhelming for her. She feels like such a fool. She is so confused. She misses her friends, but was all of this worth it. Especially knowing that her uncle took the time to go to San Diego just to pick up her surfboard for her. He really was listening, and he really does care. It finally hit her, and she hated that feeling.

"Look, I know you came all the way to Newport to pick me up, but will you take me back, I don't think I should be here" Amanda asks. Kevin just looks at her, then back on the road. "Are you sure? All the guys are at the beach waiting for us, they want to see you!" He tells her, trying to convince her to stay. "I know, but I wouldn't have any fun anyways, please, maybe I can come back on Saturday."

"Well, ok, I'll take you back, but I have to say this, since you've moved to Newport you've changed. Any other time you would have been out there already surfing, not even caring about getting caught!" Kevin tells her in a frustrated voice.

Amanda is a little defensive and slightly raises her voice. "I'm not afraid of being caught" she pauses, "I'm afraid of hurting my aunt and uncles feelings. Ok!" She says as she starts tearing up. "Ok, gees lighten up! It's just that I've never seen you care about anything so much before." Kevin tells her. Amanda smiles a little, "I'll take that as a compliment"

Kevin gets Amanda back to the school just before Kirsten comes to pick them up. Seth and Ryan see her being dropped off in the parking lot. Seth looks at Ryan. "Who is that?" "I have no idea, never seen him before" Ryan reply's. They both walk up to Amanda, and Seth confronts her. "Ok, um, I know all the anti social surfer jocks in this school, and he is not one of them, who is he?" Amanda just rolls her eyes "A friend" She says, and leaves it at that. "You ditched school and went to San Diego didn't' you? Seth asks her in a little bit of a worried tone of voice.

"Look, just don't worry about it, I'm here, ok, so please, lets just keep this between us?" She asks them. Seth and Ryan look at each other, Ryan gives his _uh-huh, whatever_, kinda look and walks over to the car. Seth just shakes his head and says nothing as he gets in the car. "Hey guys, how was school?" Kirsten asks. "Why, it was a wonderful day at school, thank you for asking" Seth says in a sarcastic voice as he looks at Amanda. She says nothing beyond the dirty look she gives Seth. She's thinking, this is going to be a long ride home!

**Next chptr,- Will peoples feelings be hurt, or will there be one chalked up in the records for learning experiences.**


	18. Surprises

**Surprises- Chapter 18**

When they get home, Amanda runs straight up to her room. Kirsten looks at Seth and Ryan "What's wrong with Amanda" she asks as they walk into the kitchen. They both just look at each other and shrug their shoulders. "She's a female" Seth says, then pausing he points to Kirsten "So that means there could be a number of things" he says jokingly. Kirsten just looks at him with a smirk and continues to put the groceries she had just bought away. Seth and Ryan continue on out to the pool house.

When Amanda gets up to her room she finds her surfboard lying on her bead. Draped over it is the biggest surf diva towel she has ever seen. As she picks up the huge towel to look at the big wave and girl with her toes on the nose, Sandy knocks on the already open door and walks in. Amanda turns and gives him a big hug. "Thank you so much Uncle sandy". She tells him. Sandy replies happily "I figure you'll need your board if you're gonna be surfing with me and on a team, so I went to your moms to pick it up". Amanda says nothing, just smiles and thanks him again. "I love the towel too" She says as she strokes it back and forth because it's so soft. "You're welcome, I knew you'd like it" he says with a smile and starts to go out of the room. He looks back "6 AM we'll go out". "I'll be ready" she says, thinking she can't wait!

Sandy is feeling good – he's on cloud nine because he made his niece happy, something he hasn't seen in her in awhile. He goes to the kitchen and gets a drink. Kirsten is getting the take out she brought home for dinner ready and asks him. "What did Amanda say about you getting her surfboard for her?" Sandy smiles "I think she's a very happy kid right now. Sure made me feel good" he says as he walks over and gives her a small kiss. "Good" Kirsten says, "She seemed depressed when I picked her up at school". "Not any more, he says as he gives her another peck on the lips. "Kirsten gives him a peck back "You're a great uncle" she tells him with another peck "And a great dad" followed by another peck, "And a great husband" giving him another peck. She looks at him "I love you"

Back in the pool house, Seth and Ryan are getting prepared to talk to Amanda about Luke. "So, you have Marissa come over – just to hang out, I can't since I'm grounded. Then we'll invite Amanda to hang out too. Then we can just bring it up and get some info." Ryan is a little confused. "OK, so how are you gonna bring it up?" Seth thinks for a minute… "You can ask her" Ryan isn't going for that "Me! Why me? You're the one that saw them arguing! Just ask her what it was about". Seth thinks for minute. "OK, fine just call Marissa… I'm going to go sulk for a little bit. You want anything from the kitchen?" Ryan declines "No, I just want to relax and put my leg up. Thanks anyway.

Seth leaves, and Ryan proceeds to call Marissa.

_[As you can tell, I haven't written anything new with this story in years. This was the last chapter I had done, but never had the chance to add it in. Let me know what you think :)]_


End file.
